


The Beginning of The End

by Nindragon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Literary References & Allusions, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sarcasm, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nindragon/pseuds/Nindragon
Summary: Post 6x17. What happens when the Black Fairy (Henry's Great Grandmother) takes interest in his powers and decides to take matters into her own hands? What would happen if she took his heart and used him to get the wand? Read and find out! There's action, angst, fluff, humor, and more angst.  Rated T for minor language, kidnapping, a bit of whump, and only a little more than cannon-typical violence. Don't be scared by all the warnings, most only happen once. Also on Fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1: Close Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> **The following notes and chapters are from when i first wrote/uploaded this story on FanFiction.net. Each chapter being uploaded around the time of its respective episode.**
> 
> Okay so after watching this weeks and last weeks episodes (6x16 & 17), I got an idea at like 1 AM when I was trying to sleep to write something about it, so here it is (*-*)

"It's gonna be okay Emma. You will defeat her, good always wins." Snow says as she steadies her daughters shaking hands.

"I know Mom, I know." The shaking has been increasing of late, as have Henry's writing episodes. Emma just then remembered that since Henry came home from school a couple hours ago, she hasn't talked to him yet. Being paranoid recently from the arrival of the Black Fairy she decides to go upstairs and check on him, and maybe take him out to dinner with the rest of the family since he's been working so hard with balancing school, and all of the craziness that is their life. God knows they all could use a break.

She walk up the stairs and when she opens Henry's door she smiles. He sits at his desk head resting on his arms, asleep. Her eyes skim over his face ' _He looks so grown-up.'_ she thinks. She sneaks closer and sees he was doing his homework... Although upon further inspection she notices the all too familiar characters violently scribbled all over his homework.

' _it's_ _becoming more frequent.'_ She thinks. Then she hears a whisper. She turns her head back to Henry and he seems to be sleeping still- He speaks again, but more of a mumble this time and she heard it.

"The final battle..." He says. Emma's hands start to shake again. She shakes his shoulder to try and wake him.

"Henry wake up!-"

"The end... stop..." He speaks once again with a pained look on his face. No doubt from one of many nightmares that have been plaguing his sleep.

"Emma?" She hears Snow's voice from the hall.

"I'm in here." Snow and David come in to Henry's room with worried looks on their faces.

"You sounded pretty worried, what's wrong?" David asks.

"Henry had another episode, he won't wake up." she says worriedly

"The final battle is coming." he repeats.

"Come on kid, wake up!" she says once more. He jolts up from the desk, gasping for air, and open his eyes but unlike the warm, brown and green ones they were expecting, they were met with cold, glazed over ones, that almost appeared as if they we're glowing. He blinks a couple times and they return to the smooth hazel eyes they've come to know.

"What happened?" He asks.

"You had another episode... They're getting worse aren't they?" She asks, although she already knows the answer.

"Yeah, sorry." He replies, his body shaking, although not as bad as Emma's hands usually tend to be.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Snow asks.

"I didn't want to be another burden. You guys are already dealing with everything else, I didn't want to add to it." He answers, while inconspicuously moving his papers to cover the ink filled carvings on his desk to stop from causing further worry from his family.  _'There goes another ruined homework assignment.'_

"Oh Henry... You could never be a burden to us." Snow says

"Never." Emma adds in. Henry stands up, and Snow knows he going to try and avoid further confrontation. The situation is getting a bit awkward with everyone focusing on him.

"Well I have to get going, I have t-"

"Oh no you don't." Snow says pulling him into a hug. The others join in and soon they're all in a group hug, which Henry thinks is slightly embarrassing but deep down he enjoys the comfort.

"What's going on here?" An all too familiar voice says. Everyone adjusts to see the owner of the voice, Regina, standing in the doorway.

"Group hug." Snow says like its the most normal thing in the world. "Come." Snow adds while gesturing to join the hug.

"Oh no I-" Emma pulls her into the hug anyways and she complies, wrapping her arms around the group.

"Can't... breathe..." Henry says. Everyone releases and starts laughing.

...

"So what's the deal?" Regina asks, now sitting at a table at Granny's with everyone after dinner, excluding Henry who claimed he had a date with Violet after finishing his food.

"You mean with Henry? His phases are still getting worse."

"And so are your hands apparently." Regina says while looking at Emma's hands, which Emma didn't notice till now, were shaking.

"I think its the final chapter. The closer it gets the worse my hands shake, and the more Henry writes those hieroglyphs. I think he's hiding how bad it is. Today after he passed out from writing, he was having nightmares and was talking in his sleep, saying that the final battle was coming. And what scares me the most is that I almost couldn't wake him up."

"Wow. This is getting too far. I'll do some research and see if I can find something that can at least slow it down before it gets too bad." Regina says, genuinely worried for her sons health. "Just make sure to keep an eye on him as much as you can."

"I'll check up on him at school since he has my classes." Snow says.

...

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Storybrooke...**

Henry walks down the sidewalk, on his way home from stargazing in the park with Violet, when he hears a familiar 'poof' sound. He stops in his tracks. "Mom I'm fine, I don't need you t-" He turns around.

"Oh, you've already started to call me mother. How sweet." He stares at her sickeningly sweet smile, and his surprised stare turns into an angry glare.

"You're the Black Fairy. I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh dear, of course you shouldn't be afraid of your loving great-grandmother."

"Two things. One, you'll never be my mother. Two, you're probably not even capable of love. What the hell do you want from me anyways?"

"I'm just introducing myself to my great-grandson. Is that such a bad thing?'

"It is when you've already corrupted your own grandson." The Black Fairy laughs in a way that to anyone else would sound sweet.

"Someone has quite the attitude. Listen, you think your family will treat you special just because you're the author, they won't... But I will. I can teach you how to use your gifts to their greatest potential, and even cease these problems you've been having." Henry's glare turns into a confused look. He stares at the ground in thought while the Black Fairy circles around him like a shark circling its prey.

"It's all up to you for the time being... But if you don't come willingly, I might have to  _make_  you come myself." He turns around to look at her but she's already disappeared in a cloud of black dust.


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry tries to decipher the characters he's been writing, and gets another unexpected visit from the Black Fairy, but this time, she's here for more than just a chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i skipped a day, i was really busy yesterday! But, I'm uploading today's and yesterday's chapters, so enjoy!
> 
> v**Note From Original Chapter on FanFiction.net**v
> 
> Okay here's chapter two, since I got so many requests (I also made it huge)!
> 
> WARNING: Spoilers for episode 6x18 "Where Bluebirds Fly"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time that's for sure. Things would be very different if I did.
> 
> Also tell me if you think anyone is OOC and i'll try to fix it.
> 
> ... = Jump in time
> 
> ~~~ = Perspective change

"So what kind of dress are you going to wear?" Snow asks her daughter. They're now at Emma's place after dinner to visit. Excluding David and Regina, him watching Neal at the apartment, and Regina doing research.

"I don't know yet he did just propose a few days ago..." Emma replies feeling rushed.

"Come on, this is the first time one of our children are getting married, And it will be a very long time before Neal is able to." Snow says, slightly disappointed but not discouraged.

"Okay fine, I was thinking something like the dress I wore to the ball in Camelot? I don't really know if Hook would even like it."

"Emma that sounds lovely, and Hook would love anything you wear because he loves you." Snow reassures.

"Did I hear my name?" Hook says walking into the house with a smug grin on his face.

"Nope." Emma replies playfully before walking up to him to give him a sweet and passionate kiss.

"That's more like it." He adds after the kiss. "Now how's about you and I go for a stroll milady?" Hook asks his soon to be wife, sounding proper.

"That would be lovely." Emma replies in the same tone as Hook, with mock properness. They take each others hands when the front door suddenly opens. Henry steps through, making his way to the stairs.

"How was your date?" Snow asks.

"It was great." He replies before running up the stairs.

"That wasn't weird at all." Emma states.

"I should go talk to him." She adds.

"No, you two go have fun. He probably just needs some space first." Snow says.

"Your mothers right, the lad probably just needs some space." Hook says.

"Alright fine. We'll be back in a little bit." Emma says on her way out the door.

~~~

"He probably just need some space first." He hears Snow say. He hopes they don't think he had a problem with the date, but with his luck, and the way he acted, why wouldn't they. He walks over to his desk and strategically places books and papers to cover up the multiple layers of inked indents in the wood from various episodes that landed outside the paper. Unfortunately the worse few during the night resulted in ripped sheets and ink everywhere. The first night it happened, he couldn't understand why it was happening without even using a pen. At least on the bright side, he was able to wash the ink out of the floors. But they can't know about any of it. They already worry too much. It would be so much easier if he didn't have these problems... He still doesn't know what the symbols he's writing even means. But he's gonna try and find out soon.

_'Maybe I could use the quill to save mom.'_ He thinks darkly. He knows its wrong but he has to try. He pulls out the quill and a notepad and writes:  ** _Emma wins the final battle._**

He waits a second, half expecting his powers to be taken away, when the writing disappears as if it had never been written.

"What the hell?" He whispers to himself. ' _My quill cant save her. Or maybe its my power issues.'_

He contemplates the Black Fairy's offer- ' _No I can't do that under any circumstances it's not right'_ He thinks

_'But she said she could fix me...'_  The dark part of him thinks

_'No, she could take my heart and turn me into a weapon like Gideon'_  The logical part takes over like usual and he decides against it.

' _She also said if I didn't come willingly she would **make**  me come' _He remembered.

"Ugh..." He groans aloud, rubbing his hands over his face.

_'How am I supposed to deal with this on my own...?'_

_'Without anyone finding out, and dealing with the more frequent bouts of my 'power surges' while keeping that part of what's going a secret too?'_

He plops down on his bed, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He wonders what would've happened if he never found Emma that day 5 years ago. If Snow never gave him the story book.

_'Where would we all be?'_ He decides not to think on it anymore, it's getting late anyways. He puts on his pajamas and dives into bed, dreading the nightmares to come. It's been a good week or two since he's slept without nightmares, although no one else knows that. He just hopes he doesn't have a power surge tonight, those are less common though, they've only happened a couple times.

...

He jolts out of bed gasping, clothes sticking uncomfortably do to sweat. He looks at the clock- 5:27AM... might as well stay up now. He walks into the bathroom and turns on the sink, splashing his face with cold water and looks in the mirror, noticing the dark circles under his eyes he's starting to sport. He then sneaks downstairs to get a glass of water. Then he stops in his tracks when he hears a noise in the kitchen.

He slowly walks towards the room to investigate. He doesn't see anything when he gets there, he picks up a knife from the counter to be safe when a hand touches his shoulder making him involuntarily jump from recent events and the lack of sleep.

"Ah!" He yelps after turning around and seeing a dark figure. But after realizing it's just Hook, he puts the knife down.

"Now what did you think you were going to do with that?" Hook says gesturing to the now discarded knife.

"I thought you were someone else." Henry says cryptically, with a sigh of relief.

"Who were you expecting?" Hook inquires.

"Oh, no one, you just startled me is all." Henry quickly said, recovering from his last statement.

"So what are you doing up so early?" Henry added changing the subject.

"Couldn't sleep. Plus I always love a good sunrise." Hook replies

"What about you lad?" He asks

"Bad dream." Henry says, lost in thought, he let the words fall right out.

"Aye, I get those from time to time as well." Hook says "...How about you join me on the Jolly Rodger to watch the sunrise, since you're up?"

"Sure." Henry replies knowing he could use time to think. And what better time to think then when you're watching a beautiful sunrise over the ocean?

...

Henry ended up taking a nap once they got back from the ship. He's now waking up,  _again,_ and smells something sweet. He pondered for a moment when he realized it was pancakes. He comes out of his room, stands at the top of the stairs, and listens. Emma and Hook are having a passionate moment in the kitchen, so he decides to go back into his room, knowing his mom would call him when they're done.

Snow barges in and Hook and Emma quickly break their kiss.

"Oh, great you're up!" Snow says closing the door behind her

"Mom?" Emma questions

"Your mother has a key. Good to know." Hook says

"I know i'm a little early but I woke up this morning and it just hit me-... Am I interrupting something?" Snow asks

"No." "Yes." Emma and Hook say at the same time.

"We were uh- We were just making some pancakes." Emma says

" Uh, maybe I should come back after you've had...  _pancakes._ " Snow says, looking away, slightly embarrassed.

Hook interrupts "Don't worry, I've lost my appetite." Then whispers to Emma "I have to go and take a quick, bracing shower." and he walks up the stairs. afterwards Snow slaps a large binder on the counter and talks to Emma about wedding ideas that she apparently has been collecting since after the first curse, when Emma gets a phone call from Regina.

"We'll be right there." She says urgently.

"Guys i'm going out, i'll be back soon!" She yells up the stairs before adding "Oh and the pancakes are done!"

Henry hears his mother yell the information up the stairs. He heads down the stairs and eats some breakfast. He decides to try and decipher the symbols and maybe experiment a little, but Hook is here and he needs to be alone right now. Plus he left the notebook with his first writings at Snow and David's place, so he decides to go there since he suspects no one is there anyways.  _'I should probably tell Hook i'm leaving'_  he thinks.

"Hook i'm gonna head out too." he says up the stairs.

"Alright lad, just remember to be back by dark." He replies.

_'He's already acting like a father."_  Henry thinks and laughs inwardly. Even though he only knew Neal for a short amount of time he still missed him.

Henry opens the apartment door with the key he was given and doesn't even bother to close it all the way behind him. he grabs the notebook off the table and pulls the storybook and his author's quill and ink set out of his backpack.

' _Maybe I can try to help Mom again.'_ He thinks. He puts the notebook on the table and try's to write:  _ **Emma wins the final battle.**_ again.

He waits a second, not getting his hopes up, but it disappears just like last time.

"Its not me. Magic can't save her." he says aloud. "She has to do this on her own." He then gets to deciphering his symbols and starts writing with the quill on the notebook. After a couple hours his vision starts to blur and his writing getting more frantic, although not as bad as his usual power surges. The pen Is glowing... which never happened when writing before. His hands are starting to shake and then he sees David standing in front of him with a gun.

David heads up the stairs to the apartment. Man they really could use an elevator in this building. Then he notices their door is wide open. "Hello?" He calls. When he gets no answer he expects the worst. He pulls out his gun and steps through the door cautiously. Turning to survey the room he sees his grandson on couch writing.

"Henry." he says with a sigh of relief, putting his gun away. But he didn't seem to hear him.

"Henry!" He says a little louder. Henry pulls the quill away from the paper.

"Grandpa." He says, snapping out of it.

"Didn't you hear me?" David says, his voice laced with concern.

"Sorry, I was... writing." He says, trying to be casual.

"That's your author's pen." He says, and Henry can tell by David's voice where he's going with this.

"Henry, I know there's been a lot going on lately, but please tell me you haven't tried to change things. You know how dangerous that could be." David says confirming Henry's suspicions.

"Of course not. I know better than that."

"Good." David says with relief.

"Also, I already tried yesterday and it didn't work. Look." He adds, and then writes the same thing he did before and the result is the same. Then he explains what he figured out.

"Okay... So what  _are_  you doing?" David asks.

"Trying to translate  _this_." He says, gesturing to the notebook.

"That's the page you made in Regina's vault." David states

"Isaac said that the author's powers are trying to tell me something. I thought maybe they came out like that because I was using a regular pen, but this ones not working any better. What's the point of having these powers when I cant use them to help anyone?" He asks, genuinely needing an answer.

"Were gonna help her Henry, but we can't drive ourselves crazy while were doing it. Sometimes the best thing you can do is step away." David reassures.

"Step away?" Henry asks skeptically.

"Yeah, you know, live life. Which is why I came back here. I forgot my wallet and I'm probably gonna need it. We're looking at wedding venues today." David says.

Henry stands up closing his book. "Wedding venues? Living our life? This reeks of Grandma. Not giving up hope and all that stuff." Henry says. And he's correct.

"Well, she's usually right about these things. Now come on, leave this stuff here, you can come back for it all later." David says, steering Henry out the door when he notices something. He stops and looks back at Henry's symbols. He thinks about the pages, Henry's episodes, and his almost... obsession with it.

He's starting to worry.

...

After they met up with the rest of the Swan family at Granny's and went venue shopping (With David and Snow fighting practically the entire time...) They all met up with Regina at the Sheriff's Station to talk about how Zelena tried stopping the Black Fairy, but ended up losing, with the Black Fairy weaponizing a huge vein of pixie crystals. Henry tensed when they mentioned her, reminding him of their 'discussion'.

"She did what?" "You've got to be kidding me" Emma and Snow say at the same time.

"Unfortunately I'm not." Regina replies

"How is it that even when your sister isn't the villain that we're fight, she's  _still_  the villain that we're fighting?" Hook asks.

"Believe me, I had it out with her. She will no longer be a problem." Regina assures.

"Do we even know what the Black Fairy needs the crystals for?" David asks.

"To start the final battle. So she says" Regina states.

Henry thinks for a moment. ' _No no no, it can't be this soon, can it?'_

"So, has she done it?" Henry says before correcting himself, sounding more stern "Has it started?"

"I don't know, Henry. But we'll figure it out." Regina says, trying to console her son.

Henry mostly tunes everything else out.  _'What if I make a deal with the Black Fairy? I go with her and maybe she'll leave mom alone? No she wouldn't keep up her end of the bargain... I'm probably not worth enough anyways. I can't even use my powers to save my mom.'_ Henry thinks to himself when he vaguely registers Zelena walking in, talking about not going back to Oz. Then he snaps out of it when she says she knows a way to restore the crystals.  _'This could postpone the final battle!'_  He thinks, slightly relieved. Except for the fact he still has to deal with the Black fairy's offer.  _'Maybe I should tell them...-No they can't deal with this now.'_  He decides.

Zelena and his Moms leave to go restore the crystals, Snow and David leave to go 'talk', And Hook is going off who knows where. which leaves Henry alone. On his way home, he decides he's going to try and decipher his symbols again. Which means he has to go to Snow and David's to grab his things. He turns the corner right in front of the apartment and when he heads upstairs when he notices no one is around. Then he hears noise from the loft and assumes its Snow with Neal since the loft is going to be Neal's new room. He grabs his books and jogs up the stairs to tell her he's here, when he see's none other than the Black Fairy. He drops his books and goes to back away but he's paralyzed by her magic.

"You're not trying to run away from your own grandmother are you? Such a scared little boy you are. I can protect you." The Black Fairy says, patronizing him.

"I'm not afraid of you and I never will be." He replies angrily.

"Acting brave again I see. I could be your Mother... You would never have to worry about getting hurt again."

"Okay listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I've already got two moms, a new dad, four sets of grandparents if some where still alive, and two uncles that are technically younger than me. I'm all stocked up on family members, so yeah, no thanks." Henry said boldly with a smug grin. The Black Fairy smiles and then back-hands him across the face, leaving a bruise to form on his cheek and a spilt lip, thanks to the many rings she wears. He loses his smile although he doesn't regret what he said one bit.

"You're not afraid now... but you will be. I see now i'll have to take measures into my own hands." She says, grinning wider with her sickeningly sweet smile. She walks closer, only inches away from him and shoves her hand into his chest, breaking through the protection spell. He gasps from the unexpected pain as she rips his heart out.

"Quite an intriguing heart you have... Its been a long time since I've seen the heart of a true believer. although its missing the beautiful contrast of darkness... We'll have to fix that." She says darkly, squeezing his heart once more before whispering into it "You will not tell them what just happened, or I will make sure your  _well-stocked_  family is no more." She then teleports away leaving Henry to collapse on the floor, shaking, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Snow and David walk into their apartment, and David sees the book on the table missing, so he assumes Henry is here. He calls upstairs to see if Henry is still here and Henry replies with a nonchalant "Yeah" Although David can here the shakiness of his grandson's voice. He heads upstairs and sees the bruise on his face.

"Henry what happened?"

"I- I-" Henry tries to tell David what happened him, but he physically can't, no matter how hard he tries.

"I um.. tripped up the stairs on the way up here." Henry lied, cringing at the statement.

David stares at him for a moment as if to decide if he's telling the truth or not but ends up giving he the benefit of the doubt.

"Well be more careful next time." David says, and goes back downstairs, leaving Henry with his books.

_'What am I gonna do?'_ Henry thinks, and gets back to deciphering the symbols to get his mind off what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Note From Original Chapter on FanFiction.net**v
> 
> Alright all done! I hope there wasn't too much dialogue from the actual episode for you guys.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> This is the 2.0 version because I had forgotten what I was gonna do for the end of the chapter and then I was reminded of what I was gonna do originally, after it was posted of course. So shoutout to JamieOUAT for reminding me! (^-^)/
> 
> I'll probably post each chapter a couple days after each new episode to keep it accurate. Unless i couldn't include everything into one chapter and decide to upload a second one that week. Also I know the Black Fairy is Henry's Great Grandmother but its easier to have her refer to herself as his grandmother.
> 
> PM me or comment anything you might want to happen in future chapters and if i like it i'll add it in.
> 
> Have a great day/night! ~Nindragon


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry gets into a fight at school, the Black Fairy decides to take action, and Henry takes drastic measures to stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just revised this chapter now that i've re-read it and realized some of the bad writing choices i've made. So it's specially re-done for you guys here on AO3!
> 
> v**Note From Original Chapter on FanFiction.net**v
> 
> Hey guys! To address some questions, I'm trying to keep it close to the present story but I will most likely veer off the story line just because of the extra story line I'm putting in. So don't be upset if its not completely accurate to the episodes.
> 
> Also I can't believe I have 500 views already this is crazy!(for being my second story/first multi-chapter story) I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed my story, you guys gave me the motivation to continue!
> 
> So thanks to:
> 
> InkWalking
> 
> Omegathekid
> 
> iminecraft305
> 
> JamieOUAT
> 
> and guests who reviewed, You guys are great.(#-#)
> 
> Alright now the mushy-gushy stuff is over, lets get to the next chapter!

_'No no no no no. This **can't**  be happening'_ Henry thinks to himself.  _'I never wanted this. What will she make me do? How will I tell them?'_ All these thoughts were running through his head at super speeds. Deciphering these symbols seems impossible at the moment. He heads downstairs and says goodbye before leaving the apartment and heading home. He's dreading having to explain his face to Emma. She always knows when he's lying. He walks home and stops at the front door, fingers on the handle, stalling.  _'Better get it over with.'_  He thinks, before pulling his hood up, twisting the handle, and walking inside. He doesn't see anyone at first but upon further inspection he notices Emma on the couch watching TV. He tries to sneak up the stairs without her noticing but fails.

"Hey, how was Grandma's?" Emma asks turning her head

"It was pretty good." Henry replies trying to hide his face in the shadows, hoping she doesn't notice the darkening bruise on his face. He goes to walk upstairs but Emma stops him.

"Hold up, come here." She says patting the couch next to her.  _'Well... crap.'_  He thinks realizing there's no turning back now. He walks over and sits next to her.

"We haven't had much time alone the past few weeks, and i just wanted to talk to you about the other d- Wait. What happened to your face?" He knew it was coming.

"Um, when i was on my way up the stairs at grandma's apartment and i kinda tripped up the stairs." He said, wishing he could say it was the Black Fairy.

"You're lying."

"No i'm not... Its just kind of embarrassing." He says, praying she buys it.

"Okay... I believe you... for now." She says smirking. But he knows shes only half joking.

"So, about the other day after your date with Violet, what happened? You seemed upset." He forgot about that... The first meeting with the Black Fairy. If only he had told them sooner.  _'Okay what would be a good cover? Violet? No, i don't want to bring her into this. The marriage? Can't use that, i'll just upset someone. School? That might work...'_  There are some guys that make fun of him at school for various things, like being the teachers' favorite because he's one of the top students in his classes and, his grandmother is Snow White, who is a teacher there.

"There's just some kids at school that get on my nerves. Not a big deal." He says

"Okay. You look tired, why don't you go get some sleep." She suggests.  _'Wow. I did not expect her to believe that.'_  He thinks. He must be getting better at lying, which he doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  _'Sleep sounds amazing.'_

"Okay, goodnight." He says Emma pulling him in for a hug and kissing his forehead.

"Night." She replies. He jogs up the stairs and tosses his backpack on the floor. Walking to the bathroom he looks in the mirror, and is slightly unsettled by what he sees.

The bruise on his cheek is a dark purple-ish red color, with circles under his eyes that are almost dark enough to match. Not to mention the split at the corner of his bottom lip. What scares him the most is the dullness of his eyes. That once, bright, sparkle in his eyes, left with his heart. He goes over to the shower turning on the hot water, removing his clothing and gets in. Standing in the shower he ponders his options, fists on the wall on either sides of the faucet letting the water pour down on his face.  _'I don't know even know what I'm doing anymore.'_ He thinks, resting his head on the tile of the shower wall.

After his shower he dives into bed hoping the sleep will wash away the anxiety, and after 3 hours of trying to calm down he finally drifts off to sleep.

...

For once its not a nightmare that wakes him up. Its his alarm for school. But being very jumpy recently, the alarm caused him to fall off his bed, hitting the floor with a thud. "Okay... ow." He mutters.

"Henry you okay?" Emma yells up the stairs.

"Yeah, just great." Henry replies sarcastically. He gets up gets ready for school, putting on a plaid shirt, and his favorite coat. He says goodbye to Emma and Hook, walking out the door.

Once he arrives at school he goes to his first class, and afterwards, immediately searches for Violet. Thankfully they have most of the same classes together, other than the first one. He walks through the halls, eyes searching the growing crowd and spots her... with someone else. Looming over her is none other than Devin, The lost boy in which Henry got in a fight with (And lost) in Neverland, and got his heart taken by Emma to send a message to Henry. Lets just say he's not a big fan of Henry and is one of the guys that mess with him the most. Now a Junior He's a little larger in build, but Henry has grown to be slightly taller and over the past few years, has gained a little bit of muscles himself.  _'Of course. The day after I use him as an excuse, this happens.'_ Clenching his fist, he walks over and overhears the last part of their conversation.

"...-with me and get out of this boring place?" He says.

"No thank you, I already have a boyfriend." She replies and Henry internally smiles.

"Henry? That kid's a--" Devin trails off "Speak of the devil." He says noticing Henry.

"Are you okay Violet?" Henry asks.

"I'm fine." She answers.

"Stay away from her." Henry sneers.

"Henry its o-" Violet starts, but is cut off by Devin

"What are you gonna do? Fight me? Looks like the last fight you got into didn't go so well." He says smirking, gesturing to Henry's face.

"Try me. If i recall the last time we fought, it didn't end well, and you ended up with a pretty nasty cut on your face." Henry reminds him, taking off his coat and putting it in his locker. Henry doesn't know where this surge of confidence is coming from, because on the inside he's kinda freaking out.

"I let you win. I took pity on you because you never had a real father to teach you how to fight."

"What did you just say?"

"I said, you. never. had. a real. father." He says shoving Henry back against the lockers.

That does it. Henry takes a step forward and punches Devin in the face. He starts to regret it. Not because he's afraid of Devin but because he tries to solve things without violence, and he's surprised with himself at how angry he's becoming. Devin lunges at Henry's midsection and tackles him to the ground, landing a solid punch to Henry's face. The students in the halls have crowded around to watch the fight. Unfortunately Henry misjudged the situation because one of the other lost boys, who's quite large (Henry can't remember his name), joins in and they gang up on him.  _'Just wonderful'_  Henry thinks. Even though its two against one, Henry is actually holding up pretty well. 

Henry jumps to one side, narrowly avoiding an oncoming attack. Knowing he's not too good at hand-to-hand combat, he runs towards a nearby mop and busts off the bottom, using it as a makeshift sword.  _'I feel like I've seen this in a movie before...'_

Henry swings the wooden pole at Devin, hitting him in the face, leaving a cut on his cheek-- similar to when they were in Neverland. Devin becomes even more enraged and moves to tackle Henry, but he dodges. Devin may be stronger, but Henry is quicker. The lost boy comes at him, fist readied, and Henry thrusts the mop forward towards his stomach, knocking the wind out of the larger boy. The crowd that had formed around them was cheering, enjoying the entertainment, Henry supposes.

Temporarily focusing on the group around him, he doesn't dodge Devin's oncoming tackle. Henry struggles to gain control over the boy that's pinning him down but eventually kicks Devin off of him, and punches the other lost boy, knocking him to the ground. Unfortunately he had lost track of Devin and that earned him a kick to the stomach.

Trying to regain his breath, the largely built lost boy pins him down while Devin lands considerably hard blows. Its at this point Henry realizes that his sudden burst of anger is probably do to him lacking his heart. He doesn't want to be violent like the others, he wants to be different. So he stops fighting back, and lets them hit him. Deep down, his depressing side tells him that he deserves it.

"Hey!" He hears someone shout, their voice sounds familiar but things are getting hazy. He notices Devin and the other boy getting taken away by the principal.

"Oh no, Henry?" Once the voice is closer he recognizes it as Snow's.

"Hey Grandma." He says with a halfhearted, pain filled grin. He try's to prop himself up on the lockers, holding his ribs.  _'I'm gonna be in big trouble for this one.'_ He thinks, before black spots take over his vision.

...

He slowly opens his eyes to a blindingly bright light. The curtains are open in the nurses office, letting the sunlight leak through the window making Henry's headache worse. He notices he's alone, which he's thankful for because he's not wearing a shirt and his torso is covered in bandages. He spins his legs to the edge of the examination table, the sanitation paper crinkling from his movement. He tries to stand which was a bad idea, because his legs give out, and he sits back down. He checks his phone and see's its only 8:22, which means he's only been here for 10-15 minutes. The door suddenly opens and Regina walks in with a worried look on her face.

"Oh my God, Henry" she says looking him up and down. He has a black eye and a cut on his eyebrow, plus the bruise from yesterday and the reopened split lip, as well as other various bruises and cuts on his body.

"Its not as bad as it looks." He tries to assure her.

"Like hell its not! What happened?

"I got into a fight with Devin."

"The lost boy from Neverland,  _Devin_?"

"Yeah,  _that_  Devin."

"Why?"

"He was messing with Violet and then he said i never had a real father and shoved me, so i punched him, then we started fighting and another guy helped him. I usually don't get angry so fast. I'm sorry."

"Oh Henry, you don't need to apologize. Did you at least get a few good hits hits in?" His mother asked. and he was surprised.

"Yeah i did. But i didn't want to fight anymore. Its not who I am."

"So you let them hit you." Regina confirms

"Yeah."

"Alright, let me help you." She says waving her hand over him, making some of the bruises disappear, although the deeper bruises and cuts would have to fade on their own.

"Thanks." He says smiling. "Wait, wheres Violet? Did you see her?"

"She's waiting outside. She was pretty shaken up." She says, and he bolts up to the door now that he's feeling better, although he's still a little dizzy. "Whoa there Romeo, you should probably put a shirt on first."

"Oh, right." He says blushing slightly. He puts on his shirt and rushes out the door to see Violet sitting outside. Her eyes are red and puffy, she must've been crying.

"Henry!" She says standing up from her position quickly. "I'm so happy you're-" She gets interrupted when Henry pulls her in for a long overdue kiss. "Are you okay? You look... Not bad actually?" She says slightly confused.

"Yeah, my mom healed me a little bit. I'm so sorry." He says

"You don't have to apologize, he shouldn't have said those awful things." She replies.

"I know, but I shouldn't have lashed out like that. I'll try to be stronger next time." He says sincerely.

"You'll always be strong to me. Even if you don't show it on the outside, on the inside you're the strongest person I've ever met." She consoles. Henry can't believe how lucky he is to know someone as amazing as Violet.

They finish the rest of the school day, and Henry stays after for detention for throwing the first punch. Devin and the lost boy on the other hand were suspended, for continuing violence after Henry stopped fighting. Emma came to pick him up afterwards. He walks out of the school, preparing for a talk, and gets in the yellow bug.

"Alright kid, tell me what happened." Emma says as he sits down. So he explains the what happened in semi-vivid detail.

"Wow. Your father would be proud." She says

"You really think so?" Henry asks, surprised he didn't get a lecture.

"Yeah, I do. But you shouldn't have stopped defending yourself."

"I couldn't stand being so violent any longer." He answers, although it's only half the reason.

For the past few days Henry has been thinking of a way to tell someone about his heart, he already tried using his quill to get it back but it wouldn't work, then an idea pops in his head. They get inside and he's about to tell her, but goes upstairs instead.  _'Why am I going upstairs again?'_ He wonders. He walks into Emma and Hooks room, his head feeling fuzzy all of the sudden. He walks over to the closet and pulls out a small wooden box. Looking inside he sees something wrapped in cloth. He unwraps it to see the broken wand.

 _'What am I doing? its strange, I cant seem to remember why I have this... Wait... No.. Not now, please...'_ He gingerly walks downstairs, although he doesn't seem to be controlling his body. He thinks he/she's going to get away with it, when Emma stops him at the door with a questioning look on her face.

"Whoa, where are you going with that?"

"Hook asked me to get it for him." He says involuntarily, hearing every word as the Black Fairy's voice in his head.

 _'Leave me alone!'_ He says in his mind, know the Black Fairy can hear him.

His face is mostly straight, except Emma can see fear, anger, and...  _desperation?_ In his eyes. "Why don't I ask Hook to be safe?" She says

"Its fine you don't have to-"

"Killian?" Emma calls out.

"Yeah, love?" Hook answers back walking to the foyer from the kitchen.

"Did you ask Henry to bring you the wand?"

"No I didn't. Where are going with that lad?" He says as Emma walks closer.

"I-" He tried saying but was interrupted. "Get out of my way!" The Black Fairy spoke through him again. Then his body shoved Emma out of the way, making Hook get closer. He punches Hook in the face, tears forming in his eyes, not being able to control himself. Out of sheer will, he is momentarily in control of himself, so he does the only thing that he can think of at the moment. He pulls his quill out of his backpack and writes something on the back of his hand, a single tear sliding down his face, then he drops the quill and falls to the floor unconscious. After a moment of speechlessness Hook pipes in.

"Okay what just happened?" Hook says, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. The lad has a surprisingly strong arm.

"I have no idea." Emma says crouching to Henry. She inspects his hand to see what he wrote. "Killian look at this.-"

He comes over and looks at Henry's hand. In cursive black letters it reads:  **The author is rendered unconscious.**

"Bloody hell." He says, knowing how strange and intense the situation is.

"I'll call Regina, you get him on the couch or something." Emma says looking distant but panicked. Hook grabs Henry under his arms and pulls him over to the couch, not being able to carry him since they were about the same height now. After Henry is secured on the couch, Hook sits down in the chair nearby.

"It'll be okay lad." He says mostly to Henry (Although he can't hear him) but also reassuring himself.

After Regina arrives, they move Henry to different chair and tie his wrists to the arms of it, just to be safe. Once he's tied up they get to waking him. His head is slumped down, chin resting against his chest. ' _He looks so vulnerable when he's sleeping.'_ Emma thinks, and shakes his shoulder to wake him up.

"Henry. Henry wake up." Emma says softly, Hook pacing in the background. Henry squeezes his eyes tighter, groaning, and then blinks slowly, lifting his head up.

"What... what happened? Why am I-" He starts but then remembers everything up to the point in which he passed out. "Oh God."

"Mind telling us what the hell is going on?" Emma asks

"I can't tell you." He replies. And its true.

"And why is that?" Regina asks.

"I just- Wait." He was about to think of another excuse when he remembered his idea. " Take out my heart." He says

"What?" They all say in unison.

"Please... Just trust me. I need you to t-  _AH!_ " She was squeezing his heart. He knew it. It feels like he's being stabbed a hundred times in the chest.

"Henry?! What's wrong?!" Regina asks panicked.

"H-heart. Now!" He grits out.

"Regina do it." Emma says seeing no other option. Regina removes the protection spell and reaches in finding nothing. Henry's eyes still squeezed shut in pain, but taking it in silence.

"How- No." She says stunned.

"What is it?"

"His heart... Its gone."

"The Black Fairy." Emma concludes. All the sudden Henry opens his eyes and speaks.

"Took you long enough." He says almost smiling evilly, although his eyes are saying something very different.

"That damn fairy is speaking through him." Hook says.

"Thought you would've figured it out soo-sooner." He stutters on the last word, furrowing his brow, she squeezed again. "Since my recent...  _plans_  are done, i'll let your son go... for now." She says through him before he grimaces in pain once again. She stops squeezing and speaking through him at the same time. As soon as she releases, Henry slumps in the chair, panting.

"I'm so sorry. I tried telling someone but I just- I-" He clenches his fists and wills himself not to cry from stress or relief-- he's not sure which.

"It's okay Henry, you couldn't of told us if you wanted to." Emma says untying him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lay down, you look exhausted. We'll talk later." Regina suggests

"Okay." He says hugging them, and then going upstairs.

"What are we gonna do Regina?" Emma asks, stumped.

"I don't know yet, but I think I may know someone who can help. Gold has been trying to revive Blue because she knows the location of the other half of the wand, and just before you called he said he had an idea on how to wake her, and that he wants us to come to the shop tomorrow morning to figure it out." Regina says

"Well all right! Sounds like we have a lead." Hook says grinning determinedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Note From Original Chapter on FanFiction.net**v
> 
> Okay, I might do a small 4th chapter early just to get the rest of this last episode in!
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> I'll be uploading Wednesday after each episode, and if there's something I couldn't add in the Wednesday one, i'll make a mini extra chapter in between.
> 
> If you have any story ideas PM me or comment your idea and if I like it I might add it in! ~Nindragon


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Fairy decides she’s had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! I did it again. I haven’t uploaded in days. Forgive me please!!
> 
> v**Original Note From FanFiction.Net**v
> 
> Omg omg the previous episode! The CaptainSwan wedding, beautiful!(Wheres Violet though?) And all of Henry's scenes, amazing! (Him as the best man (x_x).) And why wasn't Violet with Henry at the wedding?! Also the trailer for the finale, ugh, the angst! So many questions... Where are they all going? Why is Emma burning the storybook? Why is Henry's arm in a sling? Why can't the Black Fairy just die already? I'm so hyped for the finale I can't fall asleep right now so I'm gonna start writing this at like... 1 AM. Also since Jennifer Morrison (Emma) is leaving the show where will Hook be? (If they make a 7th season) Also this chapter is a little darker than the previous ones so don't be alarmed if you don't like violence. (Its nothing too bad though.)
> 
> Oh and I decided to just decided to do last weeks episode this week so the story with be prolonged!
> 
> This chapter is a little bloody, but not a lot. Mostly just descriptions of wounds.
> 
> Spoilers for episodes 6x19... You've been warned...

"You need to restrain me." Henry says.

He doesn't want to hurt anyone again.

He doesn't want to be a weapon again.

"Henry..." Emma is about to convince him against it but he stops her.

"Its for the best. Just cuff me to something or tie me up. Anything." He says desperately.

"I don't feel right handcuffing my own son. But I can put a protection spell on the house, so you- she can't get out." Regina suggests.

"That won't work. She could break through it. What about enchanted ropes?" Emma asks.

"I don't like it but it's our only option right now. Will you be okay Henry?"

"Mom I'll be fine."

"We should probably take the quill for now since she could force you to use it." Emma says. Henry doesn't like the giving up his only source of power, but it's too dangerous at the moment. He grabs the quill and ink and reluctantly hands it over, feeling slightly useless without it.

Afterwards they use enchanted ropes to tie his wrist to the bed frame for the night and Regina sighs.

"Mom, really, I'll be fine."

"I know, it's just... I wish you didn't have to be in this situation at all."

"I believe in you. You guys will defeat the Black Fairy, and get my, and Gideon's heart back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Good always wins." He says with a smile.

...

The next morning, Henry wakes up having lost all feeling in his left arm- being the one tied up.

'Really?' He sits up and shakes the feeling into it.

"Well well, look at this... the Author is tied to a bed by his own mothers... tsk tsk tsk." The Black Fairy speaks in his head.

"Oh my g- Would you just leave me alone?!" He yells frustratedly.

"My my, someone has a quick temper without his heart."

"And who's fault is that?!"

"Everything I've done is for good reason."

"For your own selfish reasons maybe."

"You see... you all are waiting for me to tear you apart... but you will tear yourselves apart in do time." She explains. Her tone changing from sickly sweet, to a vile poison.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see once i have things in order... I'll be back soon..."

And with that she leaves his mind and he wonders what she means.

"Mom? Are you still here?" He calls. Nothing. No ones home. 'Crap. I need to tell her what happened.' He grabs his phone and starts typing but then his fingers wont move. The Black Fairy is stopping him from contacting anyone. "Damn it!" He yells aloud, throwing his phone in frustration. "Why am I always so useless!?" He sits back down on the bed rubbing his sore arm and waits.

The rest of the day was hectic for everyone else. Emma, Hook, and her parents (Plus Gold and Belle) woke Blue up enough for her to tell them that the rest of the wand is in the center of Storybrooke, before she found out her parent weren't even there. It was The Black Fairy and Gideon. The Black Fairy poofed away with Blue, and Gold slapped a magic repressant cuff on Gideon before he could do the same. They tied him up and Gold, Emma, and Gideon went into a dream state using the Sands of Morpheus to get information about you know who. The goal was to go into Gideon's dream realm, but instead they went into Gold's on accident.

Back at Emma's house, Henry waits for someone to get back, but no one comes. He had told them he would call if he needed anything but that's not an option anymore. He could always use the flare gun under his bed... Don't ask. That's a little drastic though, and he wouldn't be able to angle it correctly without hitting another house. He then hears the poofing noise and turns around. Why is he not surprised to see Mother dearest back again.

"Oh wonderful, you're back again i see." Henry says sarcastically.

"Yes I am... We're going on a trip, you and I."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. S-stay away from me."

"Oh Henry my dear... Who said you had a choice?" She says with an evil grin.

"What the-" He starts when she teleports them both away.

"-hell?" He finishes saying, appearing in a cell-like room.

The only light is from multiple candles on the left and right walls of the room, lining the edge where the floor and wall meet. Casting an eerie, upward light on everything. Its about half the size of his bedroom, with three of the walls concrete, one with rusty metal bars, looking out into a hallway with more cells. There's a sketchy bed in the corner, so apparently this is supposed to serve him long-term, he observes, and it freaks him out. He already knows no one would hear him if he yells, besides possibly other prisoners. He could be anywhere in the world right now, maybe even another realm, although that's less likely.

It feels like he's been here for hours, but its probably been less than one. He's jerked out of his thoughts when the Black Fairy teleports inside his cell with a small tray of food. He quickly stands up, not wanting to be caught off guard.

"I brought some provisions for you." She says, as if this were a completely normal situation.

"What do you want from me?" Henry asks

"You are going to tear down the savior for me."

"I would never help you. You can torture me all you want but i'm never going to help you."

"Who said anything about hurting you? As long as you obey me like a good little boy, no harm will come to you." She says suspiciously, while patting his head as if he's her pet.

"Yeah, right." He replies sarcasticly, while cringing slightly at her her touch. 

"We'll just have to see won't we." She then turns, scowling and smirking at the same time, if that's possible, and sits the tray down before disappearing.

He waits a little bit to see if the coast is clear. Not even giving the food the time of day, he gets to work. _'Come on, what would Macgyver do?'_ He looks around the room for something he could use to pick the lock on his cell when he gets a (possibly stupid and dangerous) idea. He takes one of the candles on the floor and holds it up to the lock on the door. If he can weaken the rusty metal enough, he can get this door open. He doesn't know what he'll do after that but its a good start.

~~~

"Henry i'm back!" Regina calls up to him. After her chat with Zelena, she was hoping to get him out of the house and look for the wand piece, where someone can keep an eye on him.

"Henry?" She calls again, but gets no answer. She walks up the stairs to find his bed virtually empty except for the ropes that are left there.

"Oh no." She then notices the phone on the other side of the room with a crack in the screen she didn't remember. She unlocks it and sees the unfinished message to Emma reading:

" **The Black Fairy just ta** "

She pulls out her own phone and calls Snow and David, knowing that Emma is in Gideon's dream realm.

"Hello?" Snow answers.

"We have a problem. _A big problem._ "

~~~

Now that the lock has started to glow a soft orange, he decides its good enough. He's been here for quite a bit, hearing unsettling screams off in the distance every once and a while. Grabbing the lock, he pulls with all his might. He burns his hands in the process but he doesn't care at the moment. It starts to creak, and then it busts apart leaving the excess pieces to scatter on the floor. 'Yes!' He cheers silently ' _I can't believe that actually worked..._ ' He starts down the hallway at a fast pace when he hears a voice.

"Are you a prisoner here?" A small voice asks. He turns to see a boy, no older than 13, locked in one of the cells.

"I was, but i got out. Let me help you."

"No! She'll find out and kill you! She always finds out."

"I can get you out-" He was then thrown across the hallway and slammed against one of the cells. He feels a warm substance slide down his neck. He gets up, albeit slowly to see the Black Fairy standing in front of him. He takes a swing at her but she teleports behind him, and twists his arm behind his back with magic. He cries out from the sudden pain.

"I told you if you were a good boy I wouldn't hurt you." She says scarily close to his ear.

"And I told you i'll never listen to your damn rules." After he was done speaking she twisted his arm farther up, and it comes out of its socket with a ' _pop_ '. He cries out again, and looks over to the boy in the cell. She was about to twist again when the boy spoke up.

"Stop! Please!" He pleads.

"What are you doing?!" Henry asks, knowing that the boy speaking up would either end up dead, or close to it. She drops Henry's arm, leaving him to drop to his knees cradling his dislocated arm. She opens to door to the boy's cell and pulls him out.

"I was just going to kill you myself... but I have a fun idea." She says, walking over to Henry. "You seem to have more courage than Gideon did, so if i gave you the option to save this boy you probably would... So lets try something different." A knife appears in her hand and she gives it to Henry. "Kill him, or he will suffer more than you'll ever know."

"What?" He asks, genuinely not expecting this.

"If you don't kill him he will suffer for the rest of his days."

"You're trying to darken my heart. Just like the Evil Queen..." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Clever boy. That means you must be smart enough to make the right decision."

He looks at the boy's face. He's scared. Well why wouldn't he be, his only options right now are death or torture.

And Henry has to decide.

He could try to stab the Black Fairy... No, it wouldn't be that easy. It would probably be just like Pan. The irony. He concludes there's only one thing left to try.

He turns the knife inward, towards himself.

"What are you- You would kill yourself to save this boy whom you barely know?"

"Yes. Its what heroes do. Protect the innocent, even if they have to sacrifice themselves."

"Some would say its noble... But here, its pathetic how quickly you would waste your life. Looks like you made your choice. I was looking for an excuse to play with you and your family's minds." The knife poofs from his hands and appears in hers. She thrusts it downwards into Henry's leg. He lets out a choked sound, surprise halting him from a full scream. "Breaking you will in turn break the rest of your family. Thank you for your participation." She says smiling and poofs away to God knows where with the boy. He looks around to see he's teleported to a cell again, one with no candles. ' _Of course. I blew my chance._ ' He sits on the floor and stares at his leg, trying to focus on what he should do.

' _I should try and stop the bleeding first. Yeah._ ' Henry ponders whether or not to remove the knife, but decides against it. He grabs the thin blanket from the sketchy bed and presses it to the wound around the knife, groaning.

Then he hears some scream- not the boy, but a piercing scream he'll remember for the rest of his life. Whatever cell he's in, its closer to the screams. For the next few hours he listens to different people come and go, screaming in the distance. Who knows if one is the boy or not. They all meld together like a the ingredients to one of his mother’s potions. He sits on the floor against the wall, knees up to his chest, hands on his ears trying to block out the noise. All he keeps thinking, is that its his fault.

...

"I know you think you own this town, but i invented it. All of it!" The Black Fairy- _Fiona now_ , says to Regina in front of Granny's.

"Oh please... You didn't even have the guts to cast your own curse... Now where's my son, wench!?"

"Regina! Snow calls, rushing out of Granny's with David.

"Stay back. I got this." She reassures them.

"I should've buried you in that dwarf mine." Fiona says

"Yes, but you didn't. And now thanks to my sister, your plan is over."

"That witch made a fatal mistake. One you're going to have to pay for _right now!_ " She shoots a blast of magic at Regina throwing her backwards. Regina quickly recovers. Fiona goes to shoot another blast, when a green station wagon turns the corner and barrels her over. The car comes to a halt and Zelena peeks out of the window.

"Miss me?" Zelena says to Fiona with spite. Fiona gets up and teleports away in a cloud of black smoke. "You know this whole driving thing is quite easy when you're actually trying to hit something." She says with a smile, and Regina holds back a laugh.

Once they have everything sorted and find out Gold is the one who needs to face her, he goes out to end their feud. But unfortunately he finds out she didn't leave him as a baby willingly, and she manipulates him to work with her. Although she agrees to return Henry, and his and Gideon's hearts. She gives him the two hearts, one red, one gold. He heads back to Granny's to tell everyone the news as well as get Henry- Fiona said she would send him there.

~~~

Henry sits in his cell, staring at the wall, but not really seeing it. Too lost in his own mind to break through to reality. The screams had finally stopped so its completely and eerily silent. He suddenly is enveloped in black smoke.

~~~

They all sit at Granny's waiting for news when a puff of black smoke appears.

"She's back!" Snow yells, and everyone gets in a fighting stance. They were not expecting this. Once the smoke clears, they realize the person in front of them is Henry. He just sits there curled up as small as possible, hands firmly grasped to his hair on either sides of his head. A small pool of blood forming under his leg.

"Henry?" Emma says softly, and he flinches.

"Oh my Goodness" Snow says in the back and whispers something to David.

Henry turns lifts his head and realizes he's not in the cell anymore, although he swears he can still hear the screams echoing in his head.

"M-mom?" It breaks her heart how vulnerable he sounds. "Thank God." He adds sighing in relief.

"Bloody hell." Hook whispers, taking in his appearance. He has dark circles under his eyes and a thick trail of dried blood down the back of head and neck. As well as the knife sticking out of his leg that was previously concealed.

Emma runs over to pull him in for a hug. Once she gets close she notices how bad he looks as well. After she grabs him and pulls him in he winces.

"What's wrong?" She asks, and then she looks down.

"Oh no. Regina!" Emma yells louder than necessary. "Henry just- just lay down."

He doesn't protest, laying down as Regina rushes over.

"Henry! What happened?!" Regina asks frantically.

"Black Fairy. She took me. Wanted to hurt me to- to get to you." He answers simply.

"This is bad. Get something to stop the blood, I can't heal it properly like this!" Regina requests, panicking. "Is anything else hurt?" She asks Henry.

"My arm, she- she twisted it. I think its dislocated." He says quietly, and a mixture of sadness and anger flashes across her face. He blinks sluggishly and Emma notices his eyes close.

"Hey, Kid!" She says loud enough to snap him out of it. "Stay awake okay."

"Nn...kay..." He exudes tiredly, blinking rapidly.

"Here let me fix it... This is gonna hurt quite a bit." And with that she waves her hand over his shoulder and it pops back into place. He gasps from the sudden movement/pain. David runs back into the room with towels from the kitchen. Just then, Gold opens the door and it slams shut, making Henry jump from the loud noise. Henry starts to scoot away, but Emma and Regina hold him in place.

"Henry. What in the world happened?" Gold says, and Henry is shocked, because it actually sounds like he cares.

"The Black Fairy just teleported him back." Snow replies, arms folded across her chest.

"Henry said something about using him to get to us. Most likely to make us panic and do something impulsive." Regina answers, before turning her attention back to Henry. "Alright Henry, this is going to hurt. I'm so sorry."

He only nods in response before she slowly, ever so annoyingly slowly, pulls the knife out. If she pulls too quickly it good cause more harm then good. He only manages a small whining sound; too exhausted to do much else. "Okay, the bleeding seems to have slowed. I'm going to try and heal you now."

No response.

"Henry?" She looks up at his face to see his eyes closed. She eyes Emma worriedly, who lays her head on Henry's chest to listen for a heartbeat. They watch Emma for a few agonizing seconds before she sits back up.

"He has a pulse. I think he just passed out." Emma states. Everyone sighs in relief.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have trusted her." Gold says, surprising everyone. Henry is his last connection to Neal. Gold isn't going to lose him too.

Snow pulls out a chair to sit in, making a grinding noise across the floor. Henry snaps awake flinching violently. "Wha..." he stammers, sitting up. "What happened?"

"You were taken by the Black Fairy, remember?" Emma relays. And it all comes flooding back. He immediately stiffens.

"Right." He confirms.

Gold kneels down where Henry is sitting, avoiding the small puddle of blood.

"I believe this-" He gestures to the glowing heart in his hand. "is yours."

"Thanks." Henry replies and Gold shoves the heart back into his chest. He feels oddly calm now.

But something is still... off.

“All right kid. Let’s get you home.”

...

The next day, he goes to school and everything feels almost normal again, He's happy again. Other than the sensitivity to loud noises he just can’t seem to shake. Multiple people had asked him to talk about what happened, but he just skirts their questions. After school he took a walk and just enjoyed the nature, he didn't even realize it had gotten dark outside by the time he got back. He opens the door and goes to walk upstairs when a figure come from the shadows and he jumps, only to realize its Hook, and he sighs with relief.

"Henry! Just the lad i was after." Hook a says walking toward him.

"That sounds ominous."

"Not at all."

"Now, you and I have had quite a few missions together- Wookie Prisoner Gag, our time on the Nautilius..."

' _Oh god, not the Nautilus... That was a disaster._ ' Henry thinks. "That was more of a mishap than a mission." He says aloud.

"Well, some we're more successful than others, admittedly. But... You and I have been through quite a lot together, haven't we?" Hook asks, and Henry gives a questioning look.

' _Oh no... what is he gonna say? Is it about him being my step dad?_ ' Henry starts to think.

"Which is why i'm asking for your assistance now- And this might be the most important mission yet: Operation Best man."

At first Henry didn't understand... ' _Does he want my help to find... Oh... Oh!_ ' A smile breaks across his face.

"Really? Wow, I'm- I'm honored."

"Well it is an honor," Hook says, smiling as well. "But with it, comes great responsibility. For the next 24 hours, you, and you alone, will be the keeper of this most valuable treasure- the wedding rings." He says and hands them to Henry. "And guard them with your life. If you lose them... your mother will most certainly kill you." He says and looks up to see Emma coming down the stairs. Henry stashes the rings in his inside coat pocket.

"His mother will do what now?" Emma asks, with a questioning look on her face.

"Ah, Henry and I we're jsut discussing business, between men" He says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You can count on me. I'll see you tomorrow" Henry says and runs upstairs. He shuts the door behind him and thinks...

' _Maybe everything will be all right after all._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Original Note From FanFiction.Net**v
> 
> There you have it! I'm so excited to do the next few chapters!
> 
> Tell me what you think! I'm a sucker for reviews.
> 
> If you have any ideas for the story just let me know. I could always use the help. ~Nindragon


	5. Chapter 5: With a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry deals with the after affects of being taken and helps Emma remember what she's fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Original Note From Fanfiction.net**v
> 
> 5/14/17 OMG I just watched the finale and I just can't. I have so many mixed emotions I don't know how to feel! I mean Henry is my favorite character but I like him being being portrayed by Jared. I'm so shook i might cry. The huge change is messing with me, it doesn't feel like Once Upon a Time anymore. I know it was just for a minute but it feels too different. And don't hate me for saying this but i think i would have been satisfied if that was the series finale. (Minus the epilogue at the end.) I mean, it seemed like a fitting ending, winning the final battle, everyone happy, everything coming full circle like with Henry waking Emma like she did for him in season 1. Some say it will be a spin-off like Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, I don't know. At first I was freaking out but now i'm kinda depressed. At least we've reached 1000 views! Yay! (*O*)/
> 
> Tell me how you felt about the finale after you read the chapter!
> 
> Well hopefully you're not as depressed as me and enjoy.(*^-^*)

He's paralyzed. He tries to move, but he can't. Fiona appears in front of him with Emma and Regina, tears running down their faces.

"Henry!" They plead.

"M-mom?" He says acknowledging both of them with one word. Suddenly a heart appears in his hand, and Hook is there.

"Crush his heart, or i will kill both of your mothers." Fiona says, holding his mothers' hearts in each of her hands.

"Why are you making me do this?" Henry asks, voice cracking with desperation.

"You need to understand."

"Understand what?!"

"Darkness. If you don't choose i will."

"Please stop! Kill me instead!"

"Don't be pathetic. Kill him or mothers will die!" He looks between his moms and Hook, then he looks at the heart. It softly glows red, with tendrils of darkness swirling in the center.

"I-" He tries to think but his thoughts feel muddy.

"Times ticking." She says, and squeezes slightly, making them cry out.

"Stop!"

"Make your choice!"

_'I can't kill Hook, its too twisted. But if I don't i- i'll be alone again. I can't handle losing another parent, let alone two.'_

"Times up." Suddenly Hook falls to the ground with a 'snap' Henry wish he hadn't heard and she crushes the hearts. The remaining dust still in Henry's hand. Then he's surrounded by screams once more.

~~~

Emma snaps awake in her room next to a snoring pirate.  _'What woke me up?'_ She ponders, before hearing noises from down the hall. She sneaks to the door and peeks out.

"Henry?" She whispers out to the hall, but gets no response.  _'I must be paranoid.'_ She concludes. She turns to go back to her room, when she hears it again, a soft whimper. She tiptoes through the hall and peeks in Henry's dark room. He's having a nightmare. In the moonlight coming through the window she can see he's covered in a fine layer of sweat and is gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles have turned white.

"No... Make it stop..." He says barely audible, but she heard it. She gets closer, kneeling on the edge of his bed, and lightly shakes his shoulder with one hand.

"Henry, wake up." She has a sudden déjà vu when she's reminded of the last time she tried to wake him up. His eyes snap open, unseeing. Like he's still dreaming. He starts to resist her, and puts his arms over his face in defense , but she grabs his forearms.

"Not again... not again..." He mutters, cowering from her, eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey, kid, its just me." She says trying to soothe him. He opens his eyes to see its just Emma. He blinks a couple times to make sure she's real, and he sighs in relief. She lets go of his arms and he sits up.

"Sorry I woke you." He says barely containing his emotions. He's staring down at the bed, playing with the fabric of the blanket. Sitting on his bed, she places a hand on his shoulder and notices he's shaking.

"Don't apologize. Its only natural. I get nightmares sometimes too, and you don't get upset with me when I wake you up do you?"

"I guess not..."

"Come here." She says opening her arms for a hug. He wraps his shaking arms around her tightly and he can't hold back his emotions anymore. He quietly sobs in her embrace, he lets out all of his emotions he kept buried for the past few months. Emma prophesized to die, the final battle, the Black Fairy... everything.

Once the crying subsided, he was so mentally and emotionally exhausted he fell asleep almost instantly. Drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

...

It's the day of the wedding and everyone is excited and on edge at the same time. Unfortunately Fiona is back, she was never defeated. Surprise, surprise, Gold lied and is working with her.

Right now while Emma prepares for the Final Battle, Henry is stuck at school. Fortunately its a half-day which means he won't be here for much longer. A locker slams right next to him and jars him from his thoughts, making him flinch.  _'Still?_ _it's been two days.'_ He wonders why he's still jumpyHe grabs the storybook from his locker when hand touches his shoulder and he instantly fears the worst.  _'It's probably just Violet.'_ He assures himself. He turns around and confirms his suspicions.

"Hey!" She says to him cheerfully, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey." He responds, happy to see her.

"Are you okay? You seem... tense." She knows something bad  _had_  to have happened while he was kidnapped, for him to be like this.

"Yeah fine! Lets get out of here." He says avoiding the subject.

"You may not want to talk about what happened, but it will help you i promise. Even if its not me, you should tell your parents." She's been trying to get him to open up, but he hasn't budged... until now.  _'I'm always telling everyone else to open up about things, but being on the other end is weird. And ironic.'_ He thinks, laughing dryly in his head.

"Fine... i'll talk to my them later, but I have a question for you first. Would you like to attend the wedding with me tonight, Milady?"

"I would love to, kind Sir!" She says regally. He doesn't want to talk about, in fear of her not understanding, that its his fault the boy was most likely... hurt. But he needs to talk to someone.

He decides to tell Emma and/or Regina first, then Violet. They have a right to know.

But right now, Emma needs some encouragement. If she goes into the battle doubting herself, she'll stumble.

He heads to the sheriff's office knowing Emma would be there preparing, after Snow texted him where she was.

Inside he sees Emma looking at a photograph from a the tin she keeps in her desk.

"Mom." He says as he walks in.

"Hey. Let me guess, you're here to talk me out of going up against the Black Fairy?"

"No. I'm here to tell you you're doing the right thing."

"Really?"

"The Final Battle... Its why I brought to Storybrooke in the first place. I know you can do it." He does believe she can do it... Its not just false words that he's saying to make her more confident. He truly believes it. That's why he's the Truest Believer, If he wouldn't've had his beliefs or faith or hope... Where would they all be?

"Thanks, kid." She says, holding his hand.

"Well, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Well I can't go into battle with the people I love, so I was just reminding myself of all the things I have to fight for." She says showing Henry the photo in her hands. Its the one from Granny's, not long after he brought her to Storybrooke. He was ecstatic when he found out that she liked cinnamon on her hot cocoa too. She looks at him and he nods in reassurance. He then notices an old tape player that he's never seen before.

"What's this?" He asks, pressing the play button. Its a little girl humming a song that sounds familiar but he can't place it. Emma presses the stop button quickly and stares off in thought. "Are you okay?... What was that?" He asks, concluding the person singing must've been her for her to act so odd.

"Nothing." She lies, and he can tell, her superpowers have rubbed off on him. He doesn't press further, know she probably doesn't want to talk about it. "If I'm gonna do this, I need to do this now. I don't have a lot of time before her curse hits." She pulls him in for a hug. After they pull away she smiles at him, taking a deep breath and heads out the door. He was planning on opening up to her about what happened, but now isn't the right time. He sits and waits for her to fight the battle, wishing he could do something more.

He remembers that Hook had texted him earlier (which he honestly is surprised Hook figured out how) asking about the rings, but Henry hadn't replied because he was busy. He calls Hook to tell him that everything is all good, but he gets no answer. He always answers Henry's calls. He then tries David because last time he checked, he was with Hook.

Nothing.

 _'What's going on?'_ Henry wonders. He then tries to call Snow, because she usually knows where David is.

Again, nothing.

He finally calls Regina to see if she knows what's going on.

Nothing. Shocker there.

 _'The hell?'_ As a last resort he calls Violet.

 _"Hello?"_ She answers after two rings.

"Hey Vi, I was just checking something, no one else is answering their phones."

" _Oh okay, do you need my help?"_

"No i'll handle it, just... stay safe."

_"Okay you too. Bye."_

"Bye." He hangs up. So its just his family... wait... the Black Fairy said Emma would have to fight the Final battle without her family. This what she meant. "Oh God." He didn't think she would actually do something to them.  _'Why am I still here then?'_ He wonders. The truth is, the Black Fairy doesn't take family lightly, although she's fine with kidnapping them to darken their hearts apparently. Imagine that.

...

After waiting for what seems like an eternity Emma finally gets back. She seems panicked.

"She froze them. Our family." He knew something was up.

"What? How?"

"She used a spell to stop time for them, so their just... frozen there." She says hands shaking she leans against the desk.

"What did she do to you?"

"She just reminded me of what it was like to feel something I... haven't felt in a long time. She reminded me of what it felt like to be alone."

"Even if she froze our family you're not alone."

"The reason- The reason I didn't want to listen to the tape is because it reminded me of a time when no one even cared enough to listen to me sing a song."

"I don't understand... What does it have to do with you fighting the final battle?"

"Its not about the singing, its just where it started. Its not about the little things I couldn't do on my own. It was, every time something big came along I ran from it."

He realizes how much she's changed. Now whenever something big comes along, she runs head first into battle.

"Henry... I wasn't even brave enough to keep you." She says, on the verge of tears.

A twinge of sadness overcomes him. Yes, he did wish sometimes she would have kept him, and Regina was a pretty evil mother in the beginning, but they've both changed so much, and he loves them both equally. And he knows that if she had the chance now... She would keep him. He straightens up, takes a deep breath and smiles. Something he learned from his other mom- hiding how you truly feel.

"Mom. That was a long time ago. You've changed."

"Because you came into my life. You helped me build a family, and that let me do things I never thought I could."

"But you're the Savior. You can still beat her, and save everyone."

Emma stands slowly with a look of revelation on her face.

"The only way I can do that is if I give the Black Fairy my heart, the way she wanted in the first place."

After processing what she just said Henry stands quickly.

"But she'll kill you."

"You brought me here to bring back the happy endings... maybe this is the way I was supposed to do it."

"This isn't how the books supposed to end!"  _'I can't lose her.'_

"Because if I fight and lose then I know you won't have anyone. At least this way I know you'll have the rest of our family."

He doesn't want her to kill herself for him.  _'This is all my fault.. I wish I could do something!'_ Tears of sadness and anger form in his eyes as she touches his face with her hands and kisses his forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Then she walks out the door leaving him for what might be forever.

He sits and thinks of many things for the next several minutes until he gets up. He's had enough. He has to try to help, any way he can. He takes the storybook and opens it to the final page on the desk, and thinks. He'll just have to wing it and hope for the best. He leans over the book, touching the smooth pages.

"There has to be another ending to this story."

When nothing appears, he snaps. He shoves the book of the desk in anger, scattering other desk items with it, on the floor. He takes a moment to compose himself, and looks down. A page from the storybook it laying perfectly on the floor, unharmed. He doesn't recognize it. He crouches down to pick it up. Upon inspection, he notices it was never in the book before. It's about Snow and David placing a song in Emma's heart, when Snow was still pregnant with her.  _'Yes! This is what she needs to defeat the Black Fairy. As weird as it sounds.'_ He grabs the book and remembers the tape player.  _'I get it. That song she sang as a child, its been in her all along.'_ He shoves the book and the tape player in his backpack and is about to exit the building when he realizes he won't get there in time on foot. He grabs the keys to the police cruiser and runs outside.

...

He quickly parks outside the mayor's office, and heads inside at a brisk pace, page in hand.

"Why won't you die?" He hears Fiona ask, as he's running into the office.

"Because her hearts stronger than you think." He says as he walks in, and crouches next to his mother.

"Henry, what are you doing here?"

"You don't have to be afraid of being alone, because you never have been. Look." He hands the page to Emma and pulls the tape player from his backpack. "Their song, its been inside you the whole time." He presses the play button. "Its not your weakness, its your strength."

By the power of magic, the music of her song starts coming from nowhere and she sings. Her voice is beautiful.

"Once I lived in darkness, out there on my own. Left to brave the world... alone. Everything seemed hopeless, no chance to break free. Couldn't hear the song inside, of me..." She takes Henry's hand and they stand up, together. Emma, glaring daggers at the Black Fairy. "Once upon a time a song inspired them, be brave. They gave me up because my fate was as the one who'd save, the world from your dark magic and the wicked things you do. They placed a song inside my heart more powerful than you..." Emma sends a blast of magic, and the frozen bodies of their family starts glowing white.

"Mom keep going, you can do it!"

"All the years of running, No, not anymore." She walks over to her parents and takes their hands. "I know what i'm living for." She starts towards Hook, love in her eyes. "I'm no longer searching, turns out all along, the answer was inside me... with a song."

A shockwave of magic passes through and unfreezes their family. Henry, picks up Emma's discarded heart off the floor and walks toward his mother.

"Looks like i'm not alone anymore." She says with spite at the Black Fairy. "Henry." She turns toward him and he puts her heart back inside her.

"You should've done this the easy way. 'Cause my curse is still coming.. And the Final Battle is going to be worse than you could possibly imagine." Fiona says and teleports away.

They all reunite with the family, giving hugs, saying 'I love you's, and go to prepare for the long-awaited wedding. Excitement flowing from everyone.

This will be beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Original Note From Fanfiction.net**v
> 
> 5/17/17 Haha, you thought you were going to see the CaptainSwan wedding in this chapter, didn't you? Well I'm dragging this out because the season is over, so you get more in the long run! I've also made my peace with the finale ending and adult Henry. So now I have my other season finales to watch and ruin my emotional state with, yay!
> 
> Oh and sorry iminecraft305, I tried to upload it early, but I've been super busy with school and other problems.
> 
> Thanks everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I couldn't've gotten this far without you.
> 
> Don't forget to review! Your guys' reviews give me motivation for the next chapters! ~Nindragon


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Original Note From FanFiction.net**v
> 
> Hey guys! Its me, back at it with chapter 6! I can't believe I've come this far... If someone told me my first multi-chapter story would have 17,000 words with 1,300 views, 23 reviews, 15 follows, and 12 favorites in a little under a month, I wouldn't believe them. Especially since I only pursued writing on here because I wanted to be a Beta reader. I cannot thank you guys enough! I probably won't make a lot of stories, unless something interesting pops in my head.
> 
> Well, lets talk about this story now.
> 
> Sorry it's so late! I've been so busy.
> 
> I plan on finishing up the story in a few chapters. Soon after the Final battle. Also in the finale they mention Henry is 14, which means the show has only progressed 4 years in 6 seasons. Soooo i'm changing it so that its been 6 years instead of 4 (Henry being 16), because it has been for the rest of us.
> 
> I'll be starting with a few things before the beautiful CaptainSwan wedding including some much needed RegalBeliever family fluff! Enjoy!

Henry was taking a nap before the wedding. Bad idea.

Once again his dreams were plagued with various nightmares, some about the Final Battle, some about him even hurting his own family, or not being able to save them.

_Wait..._  He doesn't recall taking a nap. What was he doing...  _'Oh right I was recording what had happened the rest of the..._   _Oh no. I must've had another episode. Wonderful. I thought those were done.'_ Apparently not. He can't get himself to wake up. He's on his knees, surrounded by darkness with piercing sounds ringing in his ears that resemble screams- he cant tell. He try's to block out the noise, to no prevail. Bringing his arms down in defeat he sees his hands are red. Red with... Blood. He starts to shake.

This isn't what he wanted.

He never wanted this.

He tries to scream but nothing comes out. Either that or it was drowned out by the others, he can't tell.  _'Wake up wake up wake up... please wake up!'_ He yells at himself. The screams are deafening, then everything goes silent. He sees a light in the distance. He must be waking up. He runs as fast as he can towards the light but he starts to fall into the darkness-

"Henry you need to snap out of it!" Regina yells at him and his eyes flutter shut, making him slump forward on to his desk. She looks at what he wrote this time. At first its just the same symbols as before, but as she travels down the page, it turns into hurried scribbles of what looks like...  _Wake up?_ She had to admit it was a little ominous, even for her. "Hey Henry, come on, wake up." She says, rubbing his shoulder. He stirs and opens his eyes.

"Mom?"

"Hey, that was a pretty bad one."

"Tell me about it." He answers sardonically.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Here's his chance. He's been waiting for the right time to talk to her, but with all the Final Battle stuff going on he figured it wasn't as important.

"Yeah, actually I do. Well I don't, but I know it will help."

"Sometimes I forget you're just a teenager with all the wise things you say." Regina says, looking back on all the other times he seemed wise beyond his years.

"I guess with all the stuff that's happened over the past 6 years, you'd have to be a little wise by the end of it." He says and Regina smiles. "I'm not sure where to start..."

"The beginning is always a good place."

"Okay... Um, at first I was on my way home from my date with Violet, then i heard someone teleport behind me. At first I thought it was you but when I turned around, I saw it was  _her._ "

"The Black Fairy." Regina confirms.

"Yeah. She was talking about teaching me how to use my powers to their fullest extent, and that if i don't choose to come with her she would  _make_ me come... I didn't think anything of it at first, but she came and saw me again when I was at Grandma and Grandpa's apartment that night."

"The night Emma said you... tripped up the stairs?" He nods. "So it wasn't the stairs then." She adds although it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah... She uh kinda hit me because I was being cocky, but that's not the point. She paralyzed me and that's when she took my heart. She made sure I couldn't directly tell anyone so I had to get creative." You could see the motherly anger written on her face. But she doesn't say anything. "So after that, she made me try and steal the wand- as you know. So when you tied me up the next day she came to my room and said it we would tear each other apart on our own and that she would be back once she once everything is ' _in place_ ' whatever that meant. I tried to contact you guys but she forced me not to be able to use my phone."

_'That little witch.'_ Regina thought. Her son was supposed to be safe there, but instead he was put in more danger. Henry continues.

"Once she came back she said it was  _time_ , and teleported me to a cell somewhere. So long story short I grabbed one of the candles on the floor, weakened the lock on the cell door, and ran. But then I saw a kid in a cell not to far from mine and I tried to help him but she found me and threw me up against the bars with magic. I got up and tried to punch her but she teleported behind me and dislocated my arm."

Shivering at the memory, he speaks almost emotionless and stares off at nothing in particular while speaking, and that worries her, also realizing how traumatic the experience must've been."Then she said instead of killing the boy herself she had an idea. She gave me a knife and told me if I didn't kill him she would torture him." He doesn't even register the fact that he's talking anymore. To him, he's just reliving the memories. "I-I couldn't do it-  _wouldn't_  do it. So I turned the knife around and threatened to kill myself i-instead."

His breaths are speeding up. Words becoming more frantic. "I-I tried but then she took the knife and stabbed me in the leg and she t-took him. Next thing I knew I was in another cell, and- and I started to hear screaming. It wouldn't stop and it w-went on for hours with different screams and they were s-so l-loud and i couldn't do anything and i tried so hard and- and..." He couldn't breathe. All he could hear was screams.

"Henry?" She noticed him breathing heavily, blanking out. Although to him her voice sounds as if he's under water. "Henry, hey, what's wrong?" She says touching his shoulder. It feels like his chest is going to explode. He feels like the walls are closing in around him, black spots clouding his vision.

"Can't... breathe..." he says between gasping. Sheer panic overwhelms him. He had had anxiety attacks when he was younger but they were never this bad.

"Henry, listen to me. You  _need_  to calm down. You're having a panic attack. "Just focus on me and slow down your breathing."

"-Can't" He quickly stands up from the desk only to collapse to his knees.

"Henry!" Regina yells. She needs to get him to concentrate on something else. "Can you hear me?" He doesn't respond. He clutches the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white. "Hey! Henry listen to my voice. Concentrate on just my voice." He nods in response still gasping, and Regina starts to rub her hand in circles on his back while she speaks.

"When you were a baby, you wouldn't stop crying for anything... I'd tried everything. Feeding you, changing your diaper, even singing. But nothing worked. I even took you to the doctor because I was worried something was wrong with you. But Dr. Whale didn't find anything."

He stares at her while still trying to get oxygen in his lungs. He knew he cried a lot at first but he didn't know she had gotten that worried. "You even stopped crying when Snow held you, so I thought something was wrong with me. Then, one day, I was so exhausted, I just pleaded with you to give me a chance, just  _one_ chance... and you did. You stopped crying, and didn't cry much after that." He takes a few shaky deep breaths and seems to be calming down. She smiles at him.

"Th-Thanks Mom, that helped." He stands up, wavering for a second, and she hugs him.

"It's what mothers do. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I think I'm good."

"Great, because the wedding starts in hour." He hadn't realized the time. He just now notices Regina is in a silk, crimson and white form-fitting dress. She had a surprisingly natural look to her, and she looked stunning.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"Oh, thank you." She says surprised and genuinely flattered at the compliment. "Now go put this on," She hands him the bagged tux. "So you can look just as good." She says winking. He smiles and walks inside the bathroom to change.

After a few moments he comes out, fumbling with his bow tie. "Here let me." She says, thinking back to the other times she tied his tie. School dances, his short-lived apprenticeship at Gold's shop. Although, she wished she was the one who had tied it for his last dance, but  _technically_ it  _was her-_  just, a different  _version_ of her.

She tugs the last section and folds down his collar. Stepping back she looks at him as he buttons the cuff of his sleeve, unaware she's staring. He looks so grown up. His hair is cut shorter than it used to be. His bangs no longer drifting across his eyebrows, but feathered, making him resemble his wish realm self, Prince Henry, even more. Even though in her eyes he was always her little prince.

Even in heels, his height challenged hers, seeming to be a little taller every time she noticed, and even though he's still quite thin, his shoulders are broad. She studies his profile noticing his more angular cheek bones he got from his other mother, and a sturdy jaw. And although his nose has always been slightly too big, he seems to have grown into it, like she told him he would. Overall he's quite a handsome young man... and she's proud to call him her son. And even though he's not biologically her son, he has picked up her stubbornness and other looks and stares that he's gives back to her now and then.

"How do I look?" He asks her, gesturing his arms to the side, palms facing forward.

"Very handsome." She says, tears pricking her eyes, but not enough to show. He does his usual crooked smile and smooths his blazer. "Is Violet coming?"

"Uh, yeah, she said she'll meet us there."

"Alright let's go!" They go to leave when he stops at his doorway.

"Wait! I can't believe I almost forgot..." he runs back in his room and pulls out a drawer in his nightstand.

"What?" She questions.

He holds up a small black box.

"The rings."

...

They finally arrive and Regina goes to sit down next to Zelena, while Henry greets Violet at the entrance to the roof, after giving the storybook to Regina to hold on to while deals with the rings.

"Hey!" He says giving a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi!" She cheerily replies. She's wearing a sleeveless, knee-length, lavender, 'A' line dress, that has a chiffon skirt.*

She looks amazing.

"You look... stunning." He says,  _almost_ at a loss for words.

"Thank you! You look very handsome yourself." She replies, her cheeks turn red at both comments.

"Well, I have to go give Hook the rings, you can sit over there by my mom and I, if you want."

"I'd love too."

He heads down the aisle to the alter and hands the box to Hook, nodding as the pirate pats him on the shoulder. He then sits down between Violet and Regina, who gives him back his book.

Everyone stands up and Emma steps through the arch at the beginning of the aisle, arm in arm with Snow and David. Hook smiles and looks utterly ecstatic. She walks down towards the alter and kisses her parents before they give her away and sit down next to Violet and Henry.

Hook states his touching vows about Emma changing him from the vengeful pirate he once was and slips the ring on her finger. Then Emma starts to say her vows.

"Killian, I've spent so much of my life on my own. And then Henry found me, and brought me to Storybrooke." She and Killian both glance over to Henry and they all smile, while Regina grabs and holds his hand. "And help me find the rest of my family. But just because you learn that you come from true love, doesn't mean you believe you'll ever find it. But thanks to you... now I have." She grabs his ring and placed it on his finger. Unfortunately it has to be his right hand, because it probably wouldn't fit on his hook...

"Killian Jones, do you take this woman to be your wife, and to love her for all eternity?" Archie says, happy and honored to marry the two.

"I do."

"And do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband, and to love him for all eternity?"

"I do."

"Then it's with great pleasure I now pronounce you husband and wife."

They embrace each other and kiss, sealing the vows they have proclaimed forever. Everyone applauded, before Hook dipped her for their first dance.

"You did it Swan. You got your happy ending." The band starts playing beautiful piano music.

"That's not what this is. It's something else." She says joyfully. Then she starts to sing.

"Tomorrow is uncertain, who know what it will bring." And to everyone's surprise, Hook joins in.

"But one thing is for sure ,love... With you I have everything."

They start singing together and dancing. It's quite a spectacle. "And happily ever after is the way these stories go."

"Used to think that's what I wanted, but now I wanted... But now I finally know! There's no storm we can't outrun."

"We will always find the sun."

"Leave the past and all it's scars, a happy beginning now is ours." Then Snow and David step on to the dance floor and they start singing starting with Snow.

"We celebrate together, a long time wish come true."

"What makes it even better, today our story starts anew." Then Regina steps in and sings.  _'Who knew everyone in my family could sing? Although the circumstances are a little weird.'_ Henry thought. She grabs Zelena's hand and they sing together. "We can overcome them all."

"If we all stand tall together,"  _'Oh god, they're coming towards me. They're going to want me to sing aren't they... Screw it.'_ He grabs Reginas hand with His right, and has Violet on his left.

"There's no way we can fall." Apparently he can sing too.  _'Runs in the family I guess.'_ Violet was very surprised to hear him sing... and actually be good at it. She decides to join in, since everyone has started singing together. All the while dancing with Henry of course.

"There's no storm we can't outrun, we will always find the sun. Leave the past and all it's scars, a happy beginning now is ours." There's people dancing everywhere, even the dwarves are in a conga line. Each of them wearing a different colored vest and tie.

"...A happy beginning now is ours." The clock tower bell tolls six o' clock and a foul wind blows. It's time. Everyone looks to the clock and clouds of darkness burst out of the clock.

"The Black Fairy's curse, Its here!" Leroy shouts. He's always the one that shouts when something's coming.

"Where do you think it's taking us?" Killian asks his new wife.

"It doesn't matter. Wherever we end up, we're gonna win." She replies.

Henry and Violet are in an embrace much like the newlyweds. "Henry, if this is the same curse as before, all the people from the other realms will end up there, or somewhere else... but you're not from there. Where will you go?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"It'll be okay, I'll be fine. If you can, find my family when you go. They'll be able to help." He gives her a sad smile and then kisses her for what may be the last time.

They stay in each other's embrace when the black cloud engulfs them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Original Note From FanFiction.net**v
> 
> There you go! I'm sorry again for it being so late, I've been super busy. But I had fun with this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to upload this Wednesday or if I'm going to wait until next Sunday, ill have to see how it works out. I've been trying to be more descriptive with my writing so tell me what you think!
> 
> *Here's a link to the dress i was picturing if you wanted to know what it looks like exactly.
> 
> http://www.magicmotherdresses.com/best-a-line-tulle-lavender-mother-of-the-bride-dresses-in-tea-length-g2093.html
> 
> Also comment if you sang the lyrics to the Happy Beginnings song when reading lol I did when writing it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~Nindragon


	7. Chapter 7: Finale Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry awakes to find that all is not as it once was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Original Note From FanFiction.net**v
> 
> I'm trying to cram this chapter in but we'll see how it goes. I've taken the liberty of changing the finale a bit so don't be alarmed if its not exactly like the episode.
> 
> BREAKING NEWS: I don't own Once Upon a Time.
> 
> Enjoy the angst!

Henry feels a strange emptiness before opening his eyes, and looking at the cloudy sky above him. The last thing he remembers is the wedding, a cloud of black smoke, Leroy yelling "Its here!" like he always does when a curse hits, and Violet.

_Violet_

He sits up and surveys the rooftop, coming to the conclusion that everybody is gone. He figures Violet must be with his family, so he stifles his worry. Fortunately, he has the story book; which means there's still a chance.

Henry stands and heads down to the street. He decides to check the apartment just in case.

Henry makes his way there, looking at everyone he passes. He gets a strong feeling of déjà vu with everything looking so dreary and repetitive. It's just like the first 11 years of his life; everyone minding their own business, not even aware of the dangers lurking all around. Most of them not caring about anyone but themselves.

Henry reaches his grandparents apartment, grabbing the spare key from the top of the doorframe, he walks inside.

Its comepletely empty.

"Grandpa? Grandma?" He calls out, with no answer. He glides up the stair to the loft with ease, having done it hundreds of times. Nothing. Just an empty room. He decides to check Emma's and his' place thinking it can't hurt to check.

Heading down the street at a quickening pace, he eventually gets to their house, that's slightly outside the city- if you can call it that. The door is locked. His key is missing from its usual spot in his jeans and the spare is gone. Henry walks to the side of the house and tests the windows. Also locked. He thinks for a moment before grabbing a curved stick and shoving it in part of the window sill, to try and jimmy the lock. Some of the windows really needed to be replaced... He hears a faint click an pulls the stick out.

 _'I can't believe that worked.'_ He thinks. He pops the window open and peers inside. It's just as empty as the apartment.

"No...  _no._ They can't be gone." He says aloud frantically searching the house. ' _God, please, I don't want to be alone again._ ' He hasn't felt this alone since before he found Emma- even when he was captured by Pan. Sure he felt lost, but not alone. He walks into the foyer and remembers everything that's happened here. Emma choosing her wedding dress, Hook asking Henry to be his best-man, the Black Fairy controlling him, hurting Hook and almost hurting Emma,  _his own mother_...

He grabs the railing of the stairs for support as he feels himself sway. He didn't even realize how fast his heart was pounding until now. The walls feel like they're closing in, drowning him with air oxygen that he can't breathe, white spots dancing in his vision. With his whole body shaking, he sits on the stairs and try's to calm down- his lungs not wanting to cooperate as he try's to suck in air, and nausea rolling through him in waves.

 _'It will be okay. We always find each other. Good always wins...'_ He repeats in his head like a mantra, as his breathing slows. He just needs to keep looking. Even if it's pointless it at least keeps him busy.

Henry walks around town; his head feeling clearer. He sees Archie turn the corner and a spark of hope ignites deep within him, although he wonders.  _'Why is he still here, in Storybrooke?'_ He ponders for a moment, realizing Fiona must have certain people here that she needs for her endgame.

"Archie! Hey, Archie!" He shouts. Archie is walking Pongo down the street, stopping to greet Henry. "What happened, What's going on? What did the Black Fairy's curse do?"

"Really, Henry? Curse? Black Fairy?" Okay so apparently they don't have their memories, which means it really is the same curse that Regina cast.

"She's done something to you... to  _everyone._ "

"Henry, do we need to schedule another appointment?"

 _'Great... everyone thinks I'm crazy again. Wonderful.'_ But now isn't the time. He needs to find Emma.

"Where is she? Where's my mom?"

"You know exactly where she is. She's in the same place she's been for the last two years."

_'That's very vague.. That could mean prison, or the hospital, or anything really.'_

"Could you um, walk me there if you're not busy?" Archie gives him a slightly sad look.

"Sure Henry."

By the time they get near, Henry has a feeling he knows where they're going...  _although he hopes he's wrong_.

He's not.

They walk up the drive and head through the glass doors of Storybrooke Sanitarium. At the front desk sits Nurse Ratched. She must've been promoted from the psych ward in the hospital basement in this nightmare.

"Hey Nurse Ratched. I'm here to see my mom." She gives him her usual depressed/irritated look and goes to get Emma. Archie has a look of realization in his face and pats his jacket in different place looking for something. He sits his wallet down and searches for whatever he's looking for in his pockets.  _There's a keycard sticking out of his wallet..._  When Archies not looking Henry grabs his keycard out of his wallet. Who knows? It might come in handy. Archie obviously found what he wanted and grabs his wallet, walking away.

He turns to see Nurse Ratched walking though the doorway with Emma trailing behind in grey hospital clothes.

"Mom."

"Henry." She pulls him in for a hug.

"Thank God you remember me." This is the second curse where he was lucky enough that Emma remembered him.

"Of course I remember you."

"Good, 'cause I've looked all over town and I couldn't find our family. Snow, David, Hook-"

"No, no, stop."

"What?"

" I am not going down that road again. I've worked way too hard for you to undo my progress." Okay apparently she doesn't remember everything.

"Progress?"

"You know what I mean." They walk over to a table with a used chessboard on it. "Those people... Snow White, Prince Charming, Captian Hook- none of them are real. My parents are not fairy tale characters, no one in Storybrooke is. There's no curse. This is just a regular town."

This is  _not_ good.

"Mom... what happened to you?"

"What happened to me is I'm getting better. I ended up in this nuthouse because I believed you back then, bought in to all of it."

"This is the Black Fairy. She said she would take away your family and  _this is how._ She cursed you."

"No! No more curses. I just want to get well, so that maybe- I can be your mother."

"Okay, how long have you been a patient here?"

"You know how long I've been here."

"Maybe... It'll help if you relive it?"

She sighs. "Ever since you tried to prove that fairy tales were real by eating a poisoned apple turnover. You were in the hospital for weeks. Barely made it through."

_'What bull crap.'_

"No, that's not how it happened. Don't you remember? I did eat the turnover, but you fought a dragon and woke me with true love's kiss. You woke me a-and-"

"Oh my G- Henry stop! This is crazy! You're the one who's supposed to be getting better. Don't go back."

"But its true!"

"You were not saved by a kiss, that's ridiculous! You were saved by medicine and Dr. Whale and and a hospital-" Okay now he was getting frustrated.

"Its time." Nurse Ratched says walking up to the table, sitting down two small cups. One with pills, and one with water. He grabs the cup of pills and takes them away from her.

"Stop it! You can't take that! You can't take anything! It might be how the Black Fairy is keeping you from remembering."

"Henry just let me-"

"Look." He flips open the story book.

"Oh- okay..." He flips through the pages until he reaches the one where he stashed the page he wrote from his first episode.

"This page I wrote... It means the Final Battle is coming. The key to winning it is in here. But we can't do that until you start believing." She closes the book and grabs here cup of pills. Turning to Nurse Ratched, who is still there for some reason, she apologizes.

"Sorry about him." She says, and the agitated nurse walks away. "You have to stop that or else your mother isn't going to let you keep visiting me." His other mother is here...?

"Regina? She's here?"

"Who's Regina?" Emma asks, confused. If its not Regina then who is it? His question is answered when a voice comes from behind him.

"Henry... There's my boy." The Black Fairy says, slightly laughing.

 _'Damn it. Abortabortabort-'_ His frantic train of thought is cut off by Emma's apologies. He grabs the book in a futile attempt to hide it on his lap.

"Madame Mayor, i'm sorry. I didn't know he was coming today."

"How many times have I told you, it's Fiona. No need for titles here." This really takes him back to the first curse. It's like living with the Evil Queen all over again. Although because he was so young last time, his talk of fairy tales could be passed off as an overactive imagination. Now that he's older everyone seriously thinks he's crazy. Even if they don't admit it. "Now, Henry. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Of course... I just... wanted to see my other mom." He grits out and it sounds surprisingly believable.  _'She's like the White Witch but worse.'_

"What's  _that?_  Where did you find that?! Oh no, I think I'll hold on to this." She grabs the story book from his grasp.

_'Crap.'_

"Nothing but trouble comes from this book. Now Henry, back to school. I'll see you at dinner. Emma and I have some business to discuss."

"Okay,  _Mom."_ He says going along with it. Walking over to Emma he hugs her goodbye.  _"Anything she wants you to do... don't do it."_ He whispers. And walks away. He  _has_ to get her to remember. If she doesn't, their family will be gone forever.

After waiting for a bit to be safe, Henry sneaks back into the psychiatric hospital. Going to Emma's door he slips the keycard in the slot. The door buzzes and unlocks. Emma hops down from doing pull ups on her bedframe.

 _'Whoa, Sarah Connor Terminator moment.'_ Henry thinks.

"Henry? Why the hell? How did you get in here?" She asks incredulously.

"Dr. Hopper really needs to keep an eye on his wallet. Come on." She knows talking to him about theft will be useless at this point.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. A jailbreak, kid?

"You don't belong here. And no matter what the mayor says, she's never letting you out. But I am. Welcome to Operation Cuckoo's Nest." He says as a reference to One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest, which he thought was fitting. Also the fact that Nurse Ratched works here, makes it even more ironic.

"I haven't seen the movie in a long time but doesn't it end with a lobotomy?"

He ignores her comment and continues with the plan. "Just come on, we have to get out of here before the nurses come back. Come on let's go." She grabs her jacket and follows her son. "Come on!"

They walk through the entrance to the roof where her and Hook got married and Henry speaks. "Come on, I've gotta show you something."

"Okay well, unless we're waiting for a helicopter, I think we went the wrong way." She says surveying the roof.

"We're here because this is the last place you saw your family. The last place you remembered who you really are: The Savior." Emma scoffs. "Mom, It's true."

"Henry you have to accept that these things aren't real! And bringing me to some rooftop is not going to convince me that mother is Snow White."

"But she is. And this isn't some rooftop. This is where you got married to your true love  _yesterday._ "

"True love? Sorry kid, that's not how the world works."

"It does! And it did for you. You got married to Captain Hook, right here." He says gesturing to the rooftop they're on.

"Captain Hook? Who officiated? Tinker bell?" She says jokingly.

"No. Jimminy Cricket." He says like it's the most normal thing in the world. "It was amazing. The aisle was right here... where your parents gave you away." He starts to reimagine the whole ceremony, and it makes him miss the rest of their family.

"Sorry, kid. The only time they gave me away was when I was a baby." He could say the same to her... This is getting depressing.

"Mom, stop it! They walked you to the altar, that's where you exchanged vows. In front of all of your friends and family who love you. This is it Mom, come on!" He takes her hand and swings her up on the alter, then she stands there for a few moments with a blank look on her face. She's remembering.

"What happened? Mom, did you see something?"

"I don't know..."

"That's a yes! It worked, I knew it."

"Henry I don't know what I saw. I've been in a mental hospital for years, it's not like my brain is very trustworthy right now." They both sit down on the platform that was the alter just yesterday.

"This is the curse. She wants you to doubt yourself but you can't give in. You  _have_ to fight!"

"I don't wanna fight. I wanna go home, to Boston."

"Storybrooke  _is_  your home."

"Henry you were right. If I stay here, Fionas just gonna lock me up again and that's not good for me, or you." This was getting to be too much.

"Y-you can't leave."

"It's not for forever. I'll come back, I promise. I just need to get outta here for awhile and... lay low."

He gets an idea. If he can get her to touch the story book she might remember, like she did when he was in the sleeping curse.

"Okay, but you gotta wait. You'll be safer if you leave after dark. I know where Dr. Hopper keeps your car keys, I can get them for you." It wouldn't be the first time he's stolen for a good cause.

"Seriously? A few seconds ago you were gonna keep me here, and now... you're gonna help me leave?"

"You're my mom. I'll always want to help you. And you're right you don't deserve to be locked up again."

"Thanks kid." She lays her head on his shoulder, and he returns the gesture. He missed this. They haven't spent much time together the past couple months. The last time they had a real bonding moment was in the caves when they were searching for Aladdin, when he told her that if he never brought her to Storybrooke, she wouldn't have to face the Final Battle.

"Meet me back here in an hour and I promise you'll have the life you always wanted." He turns around and confidently strides to the exit.

Okay, so maybe he only told her he was going to get her keys to stall her... He was actually just planning to get the book. He knows that Archie is not at the office currently.

After he's done sprinting to Archie's office building, he saunters up the stairs and sneaks through the door- being cautious, just in case. He walks over to the file cabinet that Dr. Hopper keeps all of his important things in, and skims through the drawers. He finds Emma's keys, but drops them back in the drawer with a clunk. He pulls out a few more drawers before he lays eyes on it. His story book. He pulls it out, smoothing his hand over the pressed leather cover, feeling the texture differences from the leather, to the gold engravings. He was so encompassed in the book, he didn't even notice the figure looming behind him.

"Henry..." The Black Fairy says in a singsong voice.

 _'Oh great its The Woman in Black... why am I not surprised.'_ He thinks, before wiping the irritated look off his face and turning around.

"Oh, hey Mom." He says with a convincing fake smile.

"There's no reason to pretend, Henry. We both know i'm not your mother." His smile falls.

"So, you know I'm awake."

"I know everything."

 _'Yep. Definitely White Witch material. Next thing you know she'll be freezing over Storybrooke...'_ He thinks. He needs to get closer to the exit. It might not work but there's not much else he can do.

"What are you gonna do? Put me in the crazy house too?" He says cockily, circling her, so that he's closest to the door.

"Of course not. You're much more useful to me out here." She says cryptically. And he's slightly confused. How could he be useful to her?

"What's that mean- useful?" He asks curiously.

"Turns out, getting the Savior to give up her belief is much harder than I thought. Even if you take everything away from her- which I have, there's still that one last, pesky speck of belief, that refuses to die out." She says with spite, walking towards Henry, who is that 'pesky speck of belief' she's hatefully referring to. He's the Truest Believer, his belief will  _never_  die out.

"And it never will." He says and sprints to the stairway.

"Henry..." She calls out following him slowly.

"Stay away from me!" He says, anger spilling from his words. She was going to injure him some way herself, but she has a better idea.

"Come back..."

"No. My mom is strong. She'll fight it and there's nothing you can do to stop that."

"You're right... There is nothing I can do to stop it... But there is something  _you_ can do."

He furrows his brow in confusion before she holds out a hand, and lets loose a push of magic. His feet slide out from under him and he falls backwards, down the stairs. He tumbles, ribs slammed against the unforgiving cement steps, before his head does the same. He lands at the bottom, dislocating his shoulder in the process, and gives in to the darkness that's clouding his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Original Note From FanFiction.net**v
> 
> Yay its done! I'm pretty happy with this chapter so I hoped you like it. Panic attacks aren't fun, and I'm sure a lot of you guys can relate, and I'm pretty sure with all the crap that's happened to them over the past 6 years that they wouldn't be uncommon. Also I'm moving the upload day to Thursday after this week. Sorry its been so sporadic.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think and if you got the references/jokes made throughout the chapter. (^-^)
> 
> On to part two! ~Nindragon


	8. Chapter 8: Finale Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry finds out something new about his powers, and goes looking for Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Original Note From FanFiction.net**v
> 
> 6/5/17 Heyo! I'm starting on this one early instead of waiting until like, the day before uploading. We're at 1,700 views! Yay!
> 
> 6/12/17 Okay so I was wrong... i'm picking up the rest of this at the last minute kind of heheh... I also have a very non-cannon story idea for this that came to me in a dream, so I hope its not too weird.
> 
> Thank you to:
> 
> InkWalking
> 
> Omegathekid
> 
> randomfandom815J
> 
> JamieOUAT
> 
> wiccancharmedguy
> 
> and DimondDice for all your support and reviews!
> 
> Also thanks to the people who favorited and followed! Your guys reviews give me motivation to upload every week.
> 
> Happy reading!

Henry dreams of his father, Neal. He dreams of what his life would be like if Emma never gave him up, and Neal was still alive, living a happy life together. But then he thinks of Regina. If they never would've given him up, he wouldn't be her son... although she would probably have some other kid as her child. But then he never would have brought Emma to Storybrooke and she wouldn't've broken the curse. Okay so maybe this was for the best. But in his dreams he could have the happy life he always wanted.

That is until the dream goes sour in some way or another.

Somehow his family just disappeared this time, leaving him utterly and completely alone. A ringing starts in his ears and then everything is silent, until he hears a beep from far away. He looks around, but see's nothing but blurs of color. The beeping gets closer and faster, and his vision goes white.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep..._

Everything hurts. It hurts to breathe, probably broken ribs. His head throbs and aches, and feels like it was stuffed with cotton. Henry opens his eye's a crack, letting the bright sunlight pierce at his retinas with no restraint, causing his head to feel even worse. He's at the hospital.  _'That explains the beeping.'_ The last thing he remembers is looking at Archie's office for the story book. Wait, where is the story book?! Oh that's right, Fiona showed up and... Pushed him down the stairs?!

_'Okay she was evil before, but now she's crazy as f-'_

"Henry, what happened? Are you okay?" Emma asks frantically, rushing to his side (and cutting off his... _ill-mannered_ , thoughts.).

"Mom?"

Just then, Fiona comes into the room as well and all his hopes of talking to Emma alone were extinguished.

"He was trying to steal this. Then he tried to escape, and had a nasty fall."

_'What a bunch of crap.'_

"You lied to me. You said you were done with all this." Emma said. Oh great, she's disappointed now.

"No. She's the one lying. I didn't fall, She _pushed_  me. She wants to destroy your belief."

"He's confused, concussed according to Dr. whale. Look, I pulled this from the security camera and beside the fact that he's my own son... how could I push them if I wasn't even touching him." She says staring at Henry, with a look that's smug and fake-worried, like she's about to go for the kill.

"She used magic."

"Kid, there's no such thing as magic" Ugh, she needs to stop being so skeptical.

"True belief is believing even if you can't see. Here just look at the book. Just touch it."

"Henry, enough." Okay now he's getting angry.

"Touch it!"

"Okay fine, alright Henry, I'm- Im touching the book." She looks between the book and Henry, thinking nothing will happen; while Henry stared expectantly at her and the book. Nothing happens.  _'No, this was my chance to get her to believe and it failed'_

"It... it didn't work"

"I'm sorry Henry, but you're not a kid anymore. This isn't some daring rescue operation, it's real life." Emma says a little too harsh, and deep down that hurts him. She was supposed to be the one who always believes him,

"Mom... please" He says brokenly.

"It was just his arm this time, what if next time it's his neck? Or worse? This is the apple turnover all over again. He's hurting himself to make you believe his dilutions."

_'WHAT? Okay this is getting dumb.'_

"This is all my fault, it has to stop." Emma says.

_'She believes her?! I must be dead. This can't be happening.'_

"Then you know what you have to do." Fiona gestures to the book and Emma looks at it almost regrettably.

' _Fiona is going to have her get rid of the book. She can't... We don't know what will happen if it gets destroyed!'_

"No. Mom you can't destroy it. You just... have to believe in me." He pleads.

"Kid, just because you believe in something doesn't make it true" No. They have come too far for this. She has changed so much in the past six years for her to say that.

"That's exactly what makes it true. Deep down you know that"

"What I know Henry, is that I love you that's why I have to do this"

' _God, why does she have to be so stubborn? She can't destroy her belief, this is it!'_

"Mom no... don't go, this is it, this is the final battle" He says as she starts walking out of the room with Fiona  _and_ the book.

"Henry I'm sorry" She says somberly.

"Mom!" He shouts in one last flicker of desperation. He tries to go after her and stop her, but every time he moves it feels like his ribs and shoulder are getting hit with a sledgehammer. His vision swims and he grabs his shoulder; it still feels dislocated.

_'Is Dr. Whale even qualified to be an actual doctor?'_ Henry wonders angrily, and he sighs.  _'Maybe I'll rest just for a little bit.'_

He lays there for a while, thinking, before he has an epiphany. If she's destroyed the book... maybe he can make her a new one. Although he doesn't have his quill, so it won't look professional. But that doesn't matter right now. He slowly grabs his backpack with his good arm and pulls out a semi-empty sketchbook he had just gotten. The first page has a beautiful, loose sketch of Violet he's been working on. The thought of Violet brings a smile to his pale face. Nobody else knows he's good at art, it's mostly just a hobby anyways. He gingerly tears out the used page, putting it back into his backpack, and gets to work. It's a little difficult with one hand but he'll deal with that later. He starts from the beginning, drawing illustrations, like the real book. Although instead of tell the story of the story book characters, he writes of Emma and his' story. The sketches are quick and simple, but he has to admit, they look pretty good. He then starts on the diologue. He writes their story with passion, in short, meaningful sentences. He notices towards the end that his letters are getting neater, too neat... like, Author Pen, neat. His slightly messy, rushed, letters all the sudden turn into perfect scrolled letters. But that's not the part he's worried about... What really caught his eye was the swirling blue light surrounding his hand once the letters changed. He quickly drops the ballpoint pen from his fingers and his hand stops glowing.

_'What the hell just happened...?'_

After trying not to freak out over whatever just happened happening, he lays back down to process everything.

_'Maybe it was just the concussion playing tricks with me? No, I know what I saw.'_

Just then, Fiona walks in, smiling smugly, with a tray of what seems to be food and water. She puts it on the swivelling table and spins it so it's over his lap.

_'What is she doing?'_

She lifts the lid away from the plate to reveal a pile of ashes. But as he gets closer, he can faintly see curls of paper and pressed leather, with gold engravings.

"It- it can't be..."

"Oh I'm afraid it is. Your story book, or what's left of it." She says with fake sympathy. He can't believe it.  _Won't_ believe it.

"No way, my mom would never burn it."

"Oh but she did... Whatever last bit of belief she clung to went up in smoke with the pages of your precious book." She sneers with her stupid British accent. He really has the urge to punch her in her too-perfect teeth. She places the lid back on the plate and starts to pour water into the cup on the tray.

"Not even  _you_ could destroy her belief completely." Henry objects.

"If that's so, then why is she packing for Boston at this very moment?"

_'What? She can't leave, this ruins the plan. Okay... plan B.'_

"I'll stop you."

"Haven't you already tried that. Look where it got you." Fiona denotes.

"It's not just me. It's my family. We won't let you win."

"Oh... haven't I mentioned the consequences of Emma's lost belief?" She puts her hand on his shoulder and he involuntarily flinches from the contact. "Your family isn't going to exist long enough to save themselves." She leans in, their faces inches apart, and it eerily reminds him  _too_  much of the days before the wedding. "Let alone your mother." She rasps, before smiling evilly. Then she gets up and walks away like nothing ever happened.

After a few moment lost in his own thoughts (and memories), he takes a deep breath and composes himself. ' _Okay, plan C'_ He has to get out of here. He pushes the table away and stands slowly,  _ever so slowly._ His shoulder is going to be a problem, but he doesn't have the time or patience to get a doctor.

"It's just like in the movies... I can do this." He says aloud, trying to convince himself.

' _I can't do this... but I don't have a choice.'_ He steels himself and closes the door, to try and filter out some of the noise he knows he'll make. Then he looks around the room and sees a fairly empty wall.  _'Here goes...'_ He chooses the Lethal Weapon 2 method, by taking a few steps back, before sprinting, and slamming his shoulder against the wall with a crack. He resounds a cry of pain, but bites his lip quickly to keep from further noises.  _'Mmmm... that was bad... Very, very bad.'_ He groans, but he's glad it's done and over with. Now he needs to get his clothes and get out of here before someone comes to ask about the noise. He grabs his clothes, which are neatly folded on a nearby chair, and darts to the bathroom. He sees himself in the mirror for a second, choosing not to look any further, already knowing he looks pale and tired. He temporarily takes off his sling, and quickly but carefully puts on his plaid shirt and khaki pants, being mindful of the bandages wrapping his torso; he's glad that he was wearing a button-up shirt instead of a t-shirt. He then proceeds to shrug on his signature coat and scarf, then returning the sling back to its position, holding his injured arm. He looks down at his arm, sitting semi-comfortably in the sling.

_'Wow the same arm dislocated twice in only a few days, that's gotta be some kind of record._ '

Last but not least, Henry slips on his shoes, grabs his backpack, and sneaks out the emergency exit.

Henry dashes through the streets as fast as he can without jostling his ribs and shoulder too much, figuring Emma was at Granny's, since both the apartment and her house were empty. He comes to the front of the diner and spots her yellow bug. The trunk is open and a few bags are shoved inside. He was hoping Fiona was just lying, but apparently not. Emma isn't out here at the moment, so Henry figures she's grabbing the rest from inside. He takes advantage of this time to slip his notebook with the stories he wrote into one of her bags; grabbing the notebook reminded him of the freaky thing his hand did, but he is quickly taken out of his thoughts when he hears Emma say goodbye to Granny. Henry quickly steps away from her bug, to make it look like he just got here. He doesn't want to have to trust she'll find the book on her own, but he has no other options. She thinks she's doing the right thing by leaving.

"So it's true, you  _are_  leaving Storybrooke." Henry intones, while Emma throws the last of her bags haphazardly in the trunk, and slams down the lid.

"It's what's best for both of us, kid."

_'What's best for us is getting back to our family.'_ He thinks, both sad, because he misses their family, and angry, that she still doesn't understand. But he chooses to push down the sadness. it's not like it will get him anywhere.

"Don't you get it? This is what she wants. The Black Fairy cast this curse so all this would get you to leave."

"This is why I have to go, because you still believe this nonsense is true."

"It is."

"Henry, stop!"

_'Oh my god, I swear this is going to give me a mini-stroke.'_

"Don't get me wrong, I am  _so_ happy you found me. I'm so happy I got to know my son. But it's so clear now. Coming to Storybrooke wasn't good for either of us."

_'Yes, it was. We wouldn't have our family if we didn't.'_ He thinks, almost trying to convince himself  _not_  to give in to Emma's words.

"You're wrong." He objects.

"Look where i ended up. Look at you- look at your arm. It sent us down a dangerous path. I gotta get back to Boston and back to my life, and so do you."

"She did it... you really don't believe." He says somberly.

"There nothing to believe." She says, her voice breaking. "Goodbye, kid." She puts her hands on either side of his face and reaches up to kiss him on the forehead. "I love you." Emma whispers, before getting in her car and driving away.

_'Well there goes plan C. On to plan D.'_

Henry needs help, and if anyone in his family is going to be awake... it's Mr. Gold. Plus plan E involves an item from his shop, so if D doesn't plan out, he has a backup.

He sprints to his Grandfather's shop, and it's not a wonder why Henry is so thin, with all the running he has to do.

_'I really need to get a drivers license after all this.'_  He mentally notes, before opening the door to the pawnshop. The bell above the door chimes, gaining the attention of his grandfather.

"Mr. Gold." Henry greets as he strides confidently through the shop, to the curtain separating the sales floor, from the back room.

"And where do you think you're going to, young man? That room is off limits to customers." He says and Henry stops in front of the curtain.

"I'm not a customer. I'm your grandson."

"Is that so?" Gold says, scoffing, but also slightly smiling.

"Yep."

"You must've hit your head pretty badly. No if you don't mind, I've got work to do, so... please." He says gesturing to the counter.

_'Not buying it.'_

Henry nods, before backing up a little bit, and heading through the doorway, completely disregarding Gold's request. Henry quickly walks to the other side of a table covered with a cloth tarp, with Gold walking through the curtain as well, watching. Henry discards his sling, feeling he no long needs it, and pulls off the tarp, revealing various potions and spell books, and even a currently brewing elixir.

"You're awake. I know what magic looks like. What are you up to, Grandpa?" He says, and Gold narrows his eyes for a second, before smiling.

"Clever under any circumstances, aren't you, my boy?" He states, and it's true. The young man has surprised him many times the past six years they've known each other, with his intelligence. And although he wouldn't outright admit it... he's very fond of the boy, and although Henry is more clever, he still reminds Gold of Baelfire every now and then.

"Why have you been pretending?" The younger man asks.

"Because, believe it or not, I didn't entirely trust my mother when she cast the curse. And as usual, I was right not to. Our agreement was to me in this pathetic circumstance, here without Belle. She betrayed me. Again."

_'Not surprising.'_

"What are you planning?"

"To find out her true intentions. She told me Belle was off to see the world, but I know better."

_'Debatable.'_

"She'd keep her here for leverage, just in case."

"Well, Belle's gonna have to wait. Everyone back in the Enchanted Forest is in danger because the Black Fairy made Emma stop believing. You gotta help me save my family,  _our_ family. And then we can find Belle."

"Sorry Henry, you're on your own. All I care about right now is Belle."

_'Good to know. Plan E it is.'_

"Fine. If you're not gonna help, at least let me take something that can help me."

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" Gold asks with curiosity.

"Actually... there's two things." Henry says and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v**Original Note From FanFiction.net**v  
> 6/15/17 Dun dun DUN! Lol you already know what he's getting if you've seen the show. I'm going on vacation for the next week so I won't be able to upload the chapter until the Thursday after next.(It will probably be the final chapter)
> 
> 2,000 views woohoo!
> 
> Also, tell me if you think his new abilities are too out there for you.
> 
> Have a great week, and see you next Thursday!(If i'm on time lol) ~Nindragon


	9. Finale Part III: End of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the items he needed, Henry rushes off to save all of Storybrooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!! I thought I had already uploaded the last chapter but i was wrong. 
> 
> So enjoy!

Henry's grandfather retrieves the items he requested and goes someplace he deems safe enough to prepare. The beach. He sits down a large grey case on a log and holds up Belle's mirror, arms length away from his face and speaks. Praying that someone is watching.

"So, uh, I'm not sure if any of you on the other side are listening, but if you are... I'm sorry. I tried to keep Emma from losing belief, but it wasn't good enough." He says, sitting the mirror down on a large log, to give the people on the other side a larger view. "But that doesn't mean I'm going down without a fight..." He then walks over to the case, flipping up the clasps, and opens the lid. Inside, is  _the_ sword, used by Emma on many occasions, and supposedly has the power to vanquish evil; sitting in a perfect sized indentation of red velvet. He wraps his hand around the smooth metal handle, relishing in the feeling of holding such a magnificent and powerful weapon.

Henry says once more line, that worries the party on the other side of the mirror.

"If Emma's not around to take on the Black Fairy... I will."

He walks toward the only place the Black Fairy could be right now: the Mayor's office. Walking down the street, he contemplates if this is really a good idea.

_'Let's not dwell on it before I change my mind. This is probably a really, really, bad idea...'_

Henry strides through the building, sword in hand, and stops at the end of the hall. He squeezes his hand around the hilt of the sword tighter, and stares down the extent of the hallway determinedly; willing his legs to move forward. Suddenly, Gideon comes around the corner, with a deadly glare in his eyes.

"You're not the Savior." Gideon denotes.

"I may not be the Savior, but i can still try and hold you off until Emma is ready to be."

"I don't think that's a very wise choice, boy."

"Okay, for one, I'm technically older than you. Two, I know its not the smartest idea right now, but its the only one i've got. So why don't we stop talking and get this over with?" Henry quipps.

With no reply, Gideon lunges forward. Henry parries the attack- their blades clanging together. Henry pushes some force into his sword, shoving Gideon backwards. He takes this opportunity to quickly position his blade forward and thrust. The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard echoing through the halls. Gideon uses magic to teleport behind him and Henry quickly turns around, slamming the hilt of the sword into Gideon's nose, on accident ironically, and jumps back. Gideon then swiftly teleports again, right behind Henry. It seems Gideon is fighting dirty. Henry turns again but doesn't have enough time to block the oncoming attack. Gideon Thrusts forward and Henry glides to the side. Unfortunately he didn't move quick enough and the sword slices his side; not deep enough to hit anything major. Henry hisses from the sharp pain of the cut, but keeps fighting- The adrenaline keeping him from feeling it too much.

"What, You have to use magic to beat a kid?" Henry taunts. Gideon huffs angrily and tries to slash at Henry, but this time its sloppy and uncalculated. He deals a front kick to Henry's stomach, knocking him back against the wall. Gideon is letting anger overrule his focus. Henry blocks the unfocused, oncoming attack and takes this opportunity to get a jab in. He forces himself forward, pushing off the wall for momentum, and swings the sword, slicing Gideon in the arm. He growls with anger. The duel continues for several minutes, and after watching Gideon and calculating his next moves, a figure comes from around the corner.

"Henry!" Emma shouts in relief and worry.

"Mom?"

"Henry, watch out!" While Henry was distracted Gideon rushed forward and attacks. Henry jumps back, but is still pierced in the upper leg.

"Get away from my son!" Emma jolts forward kicking Gideon to the side and takes the sword from Henry.

"You came back. Does that mean...?"

Yeah, kid. I remember. Now go." Emma orders and he obeys. He runs out of the hall, ignoring the pain in his leg, while Gideon starts to get up.

"A little late are we, Savior? Any longer and your son would be finished." Gideon sneers.

"I don't know about that, he seemed to be doing a pretty good job." She countered, gesturing to his bleeding nose, and arm.

The smug grin on his face fell, and he attacked.

Henry sprints towards the exit, panting. He leans against the wall next to the door and slides down to the floor, catching his breath. His leg doesn't seem to be bleeding too much; its not stopping either, leaving an ugly red-ish brown patch on his beige pants. He stands up- albeit slowly, when his phone goes off. He pulls it from his pocket and unlocks it, to reveal a call from...  _Mr. Gold? That's new. I don't think he's ever called me before. How does he even have my number? Actually i can't say I'm surprised.'_ He answers the phone, and Gold explains that he killed the Black Fairy, but she still has Gideon's heart and is making him kill Emma. He also says that he's going to try and find Gideon's heart to try and save both him, and Emma. They hang up the phone and Henry decides that he has to relay this to, right now. He dashes through the halls, realizing that Gideon will be a problem. He sees the fire extinguisher hanging on the wall; with a shrug, raising his eyebrows for a moment he thinks.  _'That'll do.'_

"Gideon. You don't want to do this." Emma pleads, as Gideon strides forward, making her back up into Regina's office.

"You can't win." Gideon asserts.

"Maybe. But i also can't give up." Emma retorts. Gideon raises his sword into the air, ready to strike, before Henry slams the fire extinguisher onto the back of his head. He falls to the floor with a thud. "Henry?!" Emma shouts in disbelief, while Henry has a look of almost exhilaration. "Lets go." She says, pushing Henry out the door while Gideon recovers. "Go!" She closes the door and puts a barrier spell on it, right before Gideon reaches the door.

"You did it." Henry says, as they quickly walk towards the exit.

"Kinda. That won't hold for very long."

"That's okay. The Black Fairy's got his heart. Gold's gonna get it. Everything's gonna be fine." He assures.

"I appreciate your optimism, kid, but we gotta go." Emma responds pushing him out the door.

They run through the streets as fast as they can, with Henry having a little trouble keeping up, but not enough to slow them down. They stop at an intersection to catch their breaths, when it starts to rain lightly.

"Can you see him?" He asks.

"We lost him, but he won't be far behind. I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you." Emma apologizes.

"I know. It's okay, it was the curse. I just happy that it's broken." He replies.

"We are too." The voice of his Grandmother comes from behind and a feeling of happiness washes over him.

"Mom, Dad." Emma says hugging them.

Henry turns around, bolting to his other Mom, grabbing her in a tight embrace. Tears of relief threaten to fall from his eyes.

"Mom. I missed you."

"I missed you too. Every second." She says kissing him on the forehead.

"So Henry, what all did Gold say?" Emma asks. Henry turns, to face the rest of the group.

"Well, the Black Fairy is gone for one thing. Gold killed her with her own wand."

Henry is met with "What?" "Really?" and one "Bloody hell." coming from the group.

"Yeah, but that's not all. She still has Gideon's heart. And she left him with one last command: Kill you no matter what." Henry says grimly.

"Well, then we'll kill him." Hooks says unsurprisingly.

"No. It's a trap. If Gideon kills Emma, then light will be destroyed; and if Emma kills him, she'll darken herself, and light will be destroyed anyways." Regina denotes.

"You don't have to kill him. Just hold him off until Gold his heart." Snow suggests with her usually tone of optimism.

"Well there's no holding him off... And she's right. It's a trap, and it's perfect. No matter what, darkness wins." Emma says softly, as if she's already lost.

"I'm not telling you to give up. You can't. Emma, you of all people should know, there's always a third way." Regina encourages, before sighing and gesturing for them to talk in private. They walk a few feet away from the group, out of earshot.

Henry shoves his hands in his pockets, forcing his coat to come down further in the front, to try and hide his leg injury- which isn't easy, considering he's surrounded by six people, and the blood stain on his pants seems to being growing larger by the second. A breeze blows by and Henry shivers for moment, wondering why he's so cold even though he has a coat and a scarf on. He distracts himself by fiddling with the pen and notepad he keeps in his coat pockets. Hook glances over at him, then down to his leg, then back to his face, brows furrowed. He starts to say something before a puff of orange smoke appears behind Snow, to reveal Gideon. He has his sword in hand, pressed up against her throat. As soon as he appeared, Regina darted to Henry and held him close, to protect him if need be, but also to comfort herself.

"I'm afraid that time has indeed come." Gideon says, although it doesn't hold any malice.

"Son of a bitch!" Dave yells.

"Dad, stop! I got this." She asserts. "Let her go." Emma pleads, and Gideon does as she asks. They slowly circle around each other.

~~~

Gold makes his way through the cave to a collection of boxes, where his mother kept her important things. He opens the large crate to find a small trove of magical items. He sees multiple ornate boxes with small holes cut into them; one with a gold glow, which he ignores, and one with a red glow. He opens the box to reveal the thing he's been looking for: Gideon's real heart.

"There's your heart, Gideon." Gold mutters to himself. He gingerly picks up the heart, being careful not to squeeze it. His inner Dark One tries to convince him not to do it but he ignores it and does what he came here to do.

"Gideon, stop. Do not kill Emma Swan." He waits for the words to take affect but nothing happens.

The the heart's thump goes quiet, and it turns a dull gray color. A cloud of black smoke develops and reveals none other than the Black Fairy herself.

"You didn't actually expect it to be that easy, did you?" Fiona sneers.

"You're dead. I killed you." Gold says in disbelief.

"Now now, I've been alive for centuries, and you think you can kill me that easily, with my own wand?" She asks rhetorically with a small laugh. She pushes him with magic, sending him flying, only to slam into the cave wall.

"All Saviors die." Fiona says and smiles cruelly.

~~~

"No ones going to save you." Gideon states, staring at Emma with a sad look in his eyes. They lunge at each other and attack; their swords clashing together. Gideon spurs her saying she can't win and she retaliates with words of hope, while swinging at each other. Henry still stands by Regina, both of his wounds starting to ache and throb, his whole body starting to shake. Thankfully Regina is so caught up in watching the battle, she doesn't notice. He can feel the blood from his side, sliding down his torso, soaking the waistband of his jeans, albeit covered by his coat.

Everyone's watching Emma and Gideon fight intently, but Henry can't shake the feeling that something is wrong, and it's not because of his wounds or the battle. It's a deep, growing sensation of something being  _off,_ but he can't place it. A shiver trails up his spine and goosebumps develop on his arms, sending his hairs on end. He lifts his head up further and searches the streets for the source of this feeling, when he sets eyes on the Black Fairy.

 _'Nononono, she's supposed to be dead. Does that mean Gold betrayed us again? No, he would never let this happen to Gideon.'_ He tries to get someone's attention but he can't move, he's paralyzed again. He looks over to her again and sees her, holding his heart. It's glows, casting a gold light on her face.

 _"Miss me?"_ She speaks into his mind.

' _Not particularly. What good does still having my heart do anyways? Why couldn't you just freeze us with magic?'_

_"Oh, because then the rest of your dreadful family would know that I'm still here, Dearie. And we can't have that. If I'm going to... take care of them, they can't see me coming._ _" She whispers evilly. He looks back at Emma and Gideon._

"-I will do what all saviors must! I will give hope!... no matter what the cost." She whispers the last part, and Henry knows what she's going to do, but he's powerless to stop it. He furrows his brow anger at what she's about to do. He tries to move and save her but is immediately stopped by the Black Fairy, and Regina.

 _'This is so stupid, why is she doing this?'_ Henry thinks  _almost_  forgetting about the the Black Fairy. Emma drops her sword on the ground.

"No!" Hook yells in desperation, while David holds him back.

"I'm sorry Emma. I was hoping you'd save us both." Gideon says on the verge of tears. She give a sad, defeated smile, as Gideon plunges the blade forward, making contact in a burst of white light, sparks flying everywhere. She drops to the ground and Gideon disappears. Everyone rushes to Emma's side, except Henry. Crouching next to Emma's body, Regina looks up to see Henry still standing five feet away, his face blank except for the stream of tears coming from his eyes.

"Henry?" She asks cautiously. Everyone else looks over to see him standing there, when a figure comes from behind him. Fiona. She places her free hand on his shoulder- the other, still holding his heart; he squeezes his eyes shut on contact.

"Quite the show." Fiona says, squeezing Henry's shoulder.

"No..." Both Snow and David say at the same time as every stands. David draws his sword.

Get your hand off my son, witch! Henry, are you okay?" Regina adds.

"I'm afraid he can't answer that. Not while I have this." She says holding up his heart, and squeezes. Henry gasps.

"Henry!" The group shouts.

"I thought you were dead!" Hook shouts, but Fiona ignores him. David charges, and Regina and Zelena go to take a shot with magic, but Fiona freezes them.

Fiona leans in next to Henry's ear and whispers. "You see, now we can freeze them." She backs away and walks slowly, inspecting the frozen group. "It's all about making a good entrance, and invoking fear." She circles back around to the start of the group. Regina. "Now Henry, you've been quite the thorn in my side since that first night. You even got Emma to believe again, and you convinced Rumple to be  _good_ again, ripping my own son away from me; and for that... I will make you, and your whole family suffer!" She seethes, slightly loosing her composer, but quickly recovering. "So, who should I kill first?" Henry can't respond. "Ah, right." She says and allows him to speak.

"Please don't! Don't hurt them, take me instead!" Henry pleads, which makes his family tear up. Although he's starting to get angry.

"Not this again. That's not an option. Fine I'll choose. How about I start with your mother?" She says smiling. Henry is shaking with rage now. Fiona walks over to Regina and touches her face in a patronizing way.

 _'Come on... I was able to break away from her hold before.'_ Henry thinks. Fiona reaches inside Reginas chest and rips out her heart.  _'Come on, come on..'_

She starts to squeeze- Regina falls to the ground in pain, unfrozen; and that's all it took. Henry breaks the hold with a yell and reaches in his pocket, knowing exactly what to do. He pulls out the paper and pen, his hand glowing, and taking a page out of David's book– figuratively- he writes:

**_The Black Fairy gets what she deserves._ **

Everybody unfreezes and Fiona yells in anger. "NO!" She drops Regina's heart, and everybody watches in astonishment as she screams, crumbling in smoldering bits of charcoaled skin. Although not that gory, Snow still looks away, as Fiona turns into a smoking pile of ash. Everyone stares at the ash in silence and shock at what just happened, while Regina takes back her heart.

 _'Mom!'_ Henry remembers and quickly runs over to Emma body on the ground. He crouches next to her and silent tears drop out of his face, anguish written all over it. "I love you." He says quietly, and kisses her on the forehead.

A pulse of magic resounds through the town and Emma opens her eyes with a gasp. "I love you too." She says giving him a tight hug. She stands up and everyone crowds around her with group hug. They break the hug and Emma notices the pile of smoking ashes on the ground. "What's that?" She asks.

"The Black Fairy." Zelena replies.

"Wait, how did she get here? I thought Gold already killed her?"

"So did we. But apparently it wasn't that easy." David says..

"So, who killed her this time?" Emma asks and everybody looks at Henry with a 'Do you want to tell her, or should I?' look.

"Technically, I did." Henry states.

"What? How?!"

"With these." He says holding up the pen and notepad.

"I know they say the pen is mightier than the sword... but this is ridiculous." Emma jokes. "How did you do it without the Authors's pen?"

"Like this." He focuses on his hand and it starts to glow blue, surrounded with magic, almost like a flame. He take the pen and writes on the paper. Then suddenly an apple appears in his hand, and he hands it to Regina, since he still doesn't eat apples.

"How is that possible?" Snow asks.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I'll tell you everything, later."

"I'm actually okay with that. I'm exhausted." Emma says.

"Me too." Henry adds, when Snow calls his name, while picking up something.

"I think this belongs to you." She says handing him the story book. He runs his hand over the cover - something he thought he'd never b able to do again, and opens it to the last page. Small black text glows across the page and Henry reads them aloud.

" _When Good and Evil both did the right thing, faith was restored. The final battle was won_." He closes the book. "That's it."

"That's all? No 'The End'?" Emma asks while still in Hooks arms.

"No." Henry says shrugging his shoulders.

"Course not. Because this isn't the end. I mean, maybe of this book, but... it isn't the  _end_ , end." Snow says optimisticly.

"So, what now?" Regina asks.

"Now? Now we get to see what's next. Believing and even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing, but living with that kind of belief... that's the most powerful thing of all. That's hope. So you asked 'What now?' Now we get to keep going on. We get to keep doing what we love… With the people we love." Emma smiles and grabs on to a Henry's hand. "An ending is a happiness. Being together is." Everyone looks at each other and smiles. Regina looks at Henry and frowns, noticing the paleness of his skin, and the thin layer of sweat on his face.

"Henry are you okay?" She asks, and Henry looks down, slowly opening his coat to look at the damage. It's worse than he thought. The wound on his torso bled so much that the whole left side of his shirt is dark red, as well as the waist of his pants. The cut on his leg isn't much better.

"Oh god- Henry why didn't you say something?" Regina asks worriedly.

"Bloody hell." Hook breathes.

"Wasn't important at the time." Henry replies with his words starting to slur. Spots cloud his vision and his legs give out, pitching him forward. Hook thankfully being able to catch him before he hit the pavement. He reaches his arms around Henry, his head falling on Hook's shoulder, and Hook slowly lowers him to the ground.

"Henry!" Regina, Emma, and Snow yell at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I noticed something off about him earlier, but then Gideon appeared and I got lost in the moment." Hook apologizes, turning Henry so that he's laying on his back, on the ground, instead of being in Hook's arms.

"It's okay, we all did." Snow says to console him.

"How did this happen?" Regina asks, inspecting the wounds.

"He fought Gideon for a while before I found him." Emma states. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"That makes sense. Before he went off to fight Gideon, he spoke into a mirror, knowing i would be able to see him, and said that if you weren't around to fight Gideon, that he would. But you can't blame yourself Emma, you were under a curse. Plus if there's one thing we know, it's that Henry is stubborn. So even if any of us could try to stop him, do you think he would listen?" Regina says while healing his wounds.

"Nope. He gets stubbornness from all three sides of his family." Emma replies and everyone smiles.

"Henry." Regina says, shaking him awake. "Wake up." Henry bolts awake, yelping, and skittering back. "Whoa, calm down! It's just us." He let out a breath of relief.

"What happened?"

"You passed out, because you didn't tell anyone that you were bleeding to death." Regina chides.

"Sorry, i got... distracted."

"I would give you more of a lecture, but given what's happened, it's a valid excuse."

"So I'm off the hook? No pun intended." Henry asks, glancing at Hook for a second.

"Not completely. Even though I healed the wounds, you'll still need to take it easy and regain all the blood you've lost."

"So, no dangerous adventures?" Henry asks jokingly.

"No dangerous adventures." Regina confirms with a smile.

He stands up slowly, stretching out his aching muscles and bones, and Emma walks over with his heart. "This- is yours." She puts it back into his chest with a shove, and he gasps from sudden lack of oxygen that usually comes with the pain of losing, and receiving a heart.

"Thanks. Now, I don't know about you guys... but I'm starving." Henry says, sounding tired.

His question is met with a round of 'God yes' and 'Yes please'

"Granny's then?" He suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Emma says. "Although you might want to change first." She adds gesturing to Henry's bloodsoaked clothes.

"Oh, right! Granny would probably have a heart attack." Henry says.

"I don't know... she's pretty tough for a woman her age..." David counters.

"Not when it comes to her lasagna. You say one negative thing about it and she crumbles." Emma mentions, and everyone starts laughing. "Why don't we just order a pizza at our place?" Emma suggests and everyone agrees.

Back at Emma's place, Henry changes out of his clothes, and it wasn't until he took his shirt and pants off that he realized how much he actually blood he had actually lost. The whole left side of his torso smeared with red in some way or another, half of his boxers stiff since the blood had long since dried, he tries not to freak out. He decides taking a shower will be the best option.

He scrubs his skin slightly raw, red blood diluting to light pink before swirling down the drain. He leans there afterwards, hand on the tile, hot water flowing down his back until the lingering anxiousness fades.

After his shower, Henry heads downstairs, knowing the pizza will be here soon. What he didn't expect to see was everyone in the living room, watching Peter Pan of all choices. Although Henry can see a logo in the bottom corner of the screen, so that means it must've just been on TV. Surprisingly, Hook hasn't seen it yet.

"That's me?! Why did they make me look so ugly?!" Hook yells angrily. "They're making Pan out to be some kind of hero!"

Henry shakes his head laughing softly, before the doorbell rings. The pizza. It isn't until Henry smells it that he realizes he hasn't eaten since before the wedding. Every gathers at the table and the kitchen and eats, while talking and sharing funny stories. He ends up eating six slices before starting to get really tired. Zelena, Snow, and David already left after dinner since they have babies to take care of.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed." Henry says to the group and a few make noises of disappointment.

_'Wow, i didn't think they enjoyed my company that much.'_

"Okay, Goodnight." Emma says with a wink.

"Goodnight." Hook adds.

" 'Night guys." He responds.

He goes to his room, and changes into his usual nightwear: a t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. He the collapses dramatically onto the bed when Regina walks in.

"Mom, I'm sixteen, I don't think I need to be tucked in anymore." He says with a smile.

"I know, I just wanted to say goodnight. Plus after everything that's happened, you deserve to be tucked in."

He gets under the covers and she notices the look on his face which usually means he's deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" She asks gently.

"I'm just thinking about everything that's happened. I still can't believe that I..." He trails off. She knows exactly what he's thinking. He feels bad about killing the Black Fairy.

"Hey, if you wouldn't have done that, I would be dead. Hell, we would all be dead. So don't feel guilty. She's killed hundreds, probably thousands and thanks to you, nobody else will die by her hand ever again."

"I know, but we usually try to solve things without violence first, and that was pretty violent; she practically burned alive."

"We did try that first, but she's just too evil to change. And you didn't choose how she died, the author abilities did."

"I guess your right."

"Wait, did you just say what I think you said?" Regina asks jokingly.

"Don't push it. I'm not repeating it." He says in mock defiance.

"Alright fine." She kisses him on the forehead. "Goodnight, my little prince." She says, using the the nickname she had used when he was younger.

"Goodnight Mom." He responds, and she walks back downstairs.

"How is he?" Emma asks.

"Still a little shaken up. I mean from his prospective, he just burned the Black Fairy alive, so I can't blame him." Regina states.

"He'll be alright in do time. The lad is strong." Hook says.

"That he is." Emma adds.

The next few days, things are back to normal. Well, normal for them anyways. To anyone else, living in a once cursed town fill with fairytale characters from other realms would be crazy. But here... it's home.

Henry is back to school, after a couple days of rest. He says goodbye to his moms at the bus stop and greets Violet, who is leaning against a tree waiting for him.

"Hey!" She greets cheerfully.

"Hey, so I know your probably wondering what's been happening and I know I haven't really talked to you that much since everything that's happened and-" Violet cuts him off with a kiss. She pulls away with a smile on her face. "Sorry, I was rambling again."

"It's alright, you can tell me everything later." She takes his hand in hers and they get on the bus.

Although Henry is starting to get bored without any threats to their lives at the moment, he's content. His family is happy, all the realms are restored, everything is peaceful.

_For now. *wink*_

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of my story! Looking back, i'm pretty proud of it.
> 
> I will hopefully upload more stories in the future. Anyways I hope you have a great day/night and i'll see you next time! (^-^)/
> 
> ~Nindragon

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm technically importing this from FanFiction.net I will upload a chapter each day for the next 9 days. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed please Subscribe, Kudos, and look out for the upcoming chapters!
> 
> v**Here's the note from the original chapter.**v
> 
> Whew! It's done. I might make more chapters depending on the feedback I get. If its not popular I might just make it so that its an unseen extension of the actual show. So thanks for reading and tell me what you think and if I should continue it. (*-*)/
> 
> Update 4/20/17: I am going to continue the story, but I'm having writers block so i'll try hard to get the next chapter out (^w^) Also comment or PM me if you have any ideas or anything you want to happen in the story and if I like it i'll use it!


End file.
